Sunlight and Moonlight
by Selene Minerva
Summary: An engagement was created since their infancy, and the years roll on by upon baited breath in hopes that they'll fall in love. All the while, a sinister shadow rises, threatening the peace they know. Reylo AU, with some Finn/Rose added.
1. An Idea

**This is m first fanfic ever, and I chose Reylo because I ship them so, so much. This work in un-Beta'd, so please bear with me.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or its characters.**

* * *

A beautiful, spring morning dawned; the sun's warm rays slowly peered through the silky, cream colored curtains. The light breeze coming in to the balcony was a welcome feeling for Queen Leia. She smiled tiredly; she'd been up most of the night, in her arms was a small child of only 2 years. Her son, Ben, had finally managed to fall asleep. His dark waves lightly covered his sweet slumbering face. His ears, a bit too big for his head, were lightly covered by his obsidian waves. His head rested on the base of her neck as she swayed back and forth. His breath flickered the few strands of her hair, his breathing steady. Leia seriously debated setting him down of her bed, where her husband, Han slept. He had been up most of the night trying to soothe their son.

It was becoming too often; their little boy suffered from horrible nightmares, his screams of terror filling the palace's walls. He rarely slept at night, most of his sleep was in short naps throughout the day. Both her and Han took turns trying to calm Ben, it would work for a while before the nightmares began again. Leia slowly walked over to her bed, the sun's rays soflty light up her bedroom. She saw Han stir from his sleep, rubbed his eyes before finding her.

"How is he?" he murmured, his voice dry from lack of sleep.

"A little better." She sighed, then kissed the top of Ben's head.

She gently laid Ben down on her bed, Han immediately placed a protective arm around his son's tiny form while Leia laid down on Ben's other side, her fingers gently caressing Ben's soft hair.

"Leia…" Han's voice seemed caught in his throat. "…what if we ask Luke for help?"

"I've been thinking about that, too." She said quietly. "It's clear that Ben is strong with the Force. Maybe that's what's causing all of these nightmares."

"Too much for a baby…" Han whispered, his warm brown eyes gently fixed on his sleeping child.

"My sweet boy." Leia crooned and kissed Ben's little nose.

"When's Luke coming back from Hosnian Prime?" Han looked at her with concerned eyes.

Leia shook her head. "I'm not sure. He said that he was assisting Obi-Wan getting the new government set up."

"That was what? 2, 3 weeks ago?" Han huffed. "Is he just planning on living over there?"

"I'm thinking we could just go visit." Leia said as she rested her head on her pillow. "Obi-Wan's busy with his granddaughter on top of everything else."

"What happened to his daughter?" Han asked. "Didn't she get better?"

"….she died." Leia said quietly. "The fever she had was too much on her already weak body. She couldn't deliver her baby naturally, so they did an emergency C-section. She died only a few hours later."

"Maker, that's…" Han exhaled, words completely failing him.

Neither said anything for a moment. Their attention was drawn back to their son, who shifted a bit in his sleep, but otherwise didn't wake up. Han and Leia looked at each other; their ears caught the sounds of the palace's populace being up and about. Another beautiful day in Hanna City Palace was starting.

The vessel's engine hummed smoothly as it left Chandrila's atmosphere. Han frowned as he sat on one of the passenger seats; he had wanted to travel in his beloved ship the _Millennium Falcon_ but Leia had refused, calling his ship a piece of junk that needed far too many repairs to make the trip between planets safely. Not that Han would ever admit, but the _Falcon_ really did need a fix-up. Luckily, his second mate, a Wookie named Chewbacca was fine with staying behind and fixing up the old girl.

Han hadn't been the only one to object not flying on the _Falcon_. Ben had already ran up the ship's ramp, gleefully babbling in excitement. When Han had grabbed his little boy and told him they wouldn't be flying on the ship this time, little Ben's eyes swam with tears. His wails cutting deep in Han's chest. He knew how much his son loved the old girl, and one day, the _Falcon_ would be his.

At present, Ben played with a gold pair of dice. Every so often, the 2 year old would place the dice in his mouth, something both he and Leia had to take out of his mouth. Ben happily waved his arms around, his adorable face light up with joy. He walked up to Han and held up his tiny arms.

"Up, Dada!" Ben giggled. "Up!"

"Up you go, kiddo!" Han laughed. Ben immediately wrapped his little arms around Han's neck and giggled.

Leia laughed as she sat down next to her "boys". "Ready to go see Uncle Luke?"

"Unca Wanwo?" Ben asked excitedly and Han laughed.

"I wish, kiddo!" Han ruffled his son's raven waves. "We're gonna see Uncle Luke, Ben."

"Unca Wook?" Ben asked curiously.

"Yes, Uncle Luke." Leia smiled. "And Obi-wan, too."

Ben tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Wan?"

Both parents chuckled as their son resumed playing with the golden dice. Before they reminded him to not put it in his mouth for what had the to be the millionth time. Ben laughed.

Hosnian Prime was a very populated planet, the whole of it seemed one enormous city. As the Organa-Solo family descended down the ramp of their vessel, they were greeted by Luke Skywalker, Leia's brother. The blond haired man beamed at the sight of his family, hugging his sister first.

"I'm surprised to see you actually came!" Luke said brightly. "I thought you were pulling my leg when you sent me that holo!"

Han rolled his eyes. "At this rate we thought you wouldn't come home, kid."

Luke laughed as he held out his arms to grab Ben. "How's my little nephew?"

Ben giggled as he accepted Luke's offer for a hug. "Unca Wook!"

"Hey, you can say my name now!" Luke tickled Ben's sides and the boy squirmed in a fit of laughter.

"We actually need your help with Ben, Luke." Leia said softly.

Luke stopped tickling Ben. "Is he still having nightmares?"

"Nightmares is not enough to describe it…" Han said solemnly.

"Hmm…" Luke said thoughtfully. "Let's go inside, Obi-Wan's waiting for us."

The family walked into the main home of the Kenobi estate. While it was nowhere near the regal marvel of palace of Hanna City in Chandrila, it was still a spectacular sight to behold. The elegance of the home was in the details of the large columns and the intricate details on the walls and the ceiling.

An older man with gray hair and gently blue eyes greeted them. "Han! Leia!"

Leia was first to receive a warm embrace while Han shook hands with the older gentleman.

"How have you been, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked warmly.

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed tiredly. "I'd feel a lot better if these politicians would get their heads together."

Leia sighed. "Still giving you grief?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "None of them can make up their minds about what to do now that the last of the Empire is done for."

"This is why I don't do politics." Han grumbled.

The older man nodded in agreement. "We'll have more time for that subject later. Now, where's your little one?"

Luke walked forward with little Ben, the boy peering at the man he was named after with curiosity.

"Hello, Ben." Obi-Wan said gently. The boy smiled but gave no reply. "How old are you?"

Ben stilled in his uncle's arms, glancing over at his parents. It was as if he was shy to speak in front of someone new.

"Tell him, sweetie." Leia said encouragingly. "How old are you?"

Ben held up two small fingers, causing him to drop the dice. He gasped; he opened his little hands, causing the dice to float up to his hand before it even touched the ground. Once it was back in his hands, Ben resumed playing with the dice as if nothing had happened.

Silence fell as Han and Leia looked at Luke, who was looking at Obi-Wan, whose eyes were on Ben.

"That…." Obi-wan's voice was strangely heavy. "I've not seen a child have so much control over the Force, not in one so young."

"So that's not normal?" Han asked, his voice more dry than usual.

"Most Force sensitive children don't display this much ability over it until they're at least older than five years." Obi-wan said, his eyes studying the boy as he once again, had the gold dice in his mouth. "Your son is exceptionally strong the Force."

Upon noticing the worried looks on both Han and Leia's faces, Obi-wan smiled.

"But you needn't worry!" he said warmly. "He is still young, he can be trained to control it."

Leia's shoulders relaxed a bit, but Han still looked uncertain. There was a sudden cry coming from a room upstairs, clearly a baby's.

"Would you all like to meet my little ray of light?" the old man chuckled.

The family followed Obi-wan upstairs until they reached a brightly lit nursery. There were two handmaidens already tending to a small baby, not much older than 6 months. Obi-Wan took his grandchild into his arms, kissed the baby's forehead and proudly said, "My granddaughter, Rey."

The small girl had her tiny fingers in her mouth, her hair was a warm shade of brown, and her eyes were hazel. Her cheeks were lightly tinted, but it added to her cuteness.

"Oh, my!" Leia gasped, immediately walking forward to hold Rey in her arms. "She's so beautiful!"

"She's a real cutie, congrats." Han smiled as he booped her little nose.

Luke walked over; Ben had taken the dice out of his mouth and stared at the baby girl in his mother's arms.

"Look, Ben." Luke said. "Who's that?"

Ben leaned slightly forward and stared at Rey. "Baby?"

"Yes, she's a baby." Leia said happily.

"Can you say 'Rey', Ben?" Han took his son from Luke's embrace. "Say 'Rey', Ben."

"Wey?" Ben giggled.

The adults laughed and congratulated Ben on saying a new word. Little Rey's eyes moved from person to person, landing on Ben.

Hazel eyes met dark brown eyes, a warmth unknown to either child was created between then, causing them to smiled at each other.

"The trade markets aren't doing too well. If the routes remain closed, I fear the people will starve."

"How has the Senate not come to an agreement? The Galactic Civil War ended nearly three years ago!"

"You know how politicians are, Leia. It's always them first, the people are the ones that pay for it."

"That would make us no better than the Empire, Han!"

"Have you heard from Coruscant, Master?"

"I'm afraid not. At this point, I may have to take matters into my own hands."

"What will you do?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I will have to allow the people to set up clandestine trade routes."

"Master, you can't do that!" Luke said worriedly. "The moment that the Senate finds out, you'll be tried for treason!"

"What would you have me do, Luke?" Obi-wan walked around his study. "Let the people starve to death? Men, women and children?"

Leia shifted in her seat as Ben jumped off her lap, still playing happily with the gold dice. "Set up a trade route with Chandrila. The Senate can't say anything since Han and I establish the rules."

"You mean, you do." Han scoffed, ruffling his son's dark waves as his son waddled past him. "I don't rule over a thing. I just command the military."

Leia rolled her eyes and Luke snorted with laughter.

" _Fine_ ," Leia hissed. "I establish the rules. And as Queen of Chandrila, I will make it so!"

"Thank you, Leia." Obi-wan said appreciatively. "Padme would be proud of you."

Amidst their conversation, the adults failed to noticed as Ben quietly left Obi-wan's study. With the gold dice in his left hand, Ben waddled off down the hallway before him. His dark brown eyes absorbing everything he could see from his view. At the end of the hall was a large staircase; he peeked over and immediately backed away. He had been scared of the descending stairs, he had fallen from the stairs once and he remembered it had hurt. Ben turned back a round to the farthest end of the hall; there was another open door, but just barely.

He waddled past the room where his parents, uncle and old man were, still too engrossed in their conversation to notice his absence. He saw that two women exited the room he had been walking to.

"….the Little Lady has quite the appetite!" one of the women said. "I've never nursed a child with such a voracious appetite!"

"She's still a baby," the older of the women said in an amused tone. "she'll grow out of it."

 _Baby?_

Ben waited for the women to leave, hiding behind a piece of furniture in the middle of the hallway. Once the women were gone, Ben made his way into the room they had left. He couldn't reach the knob, it was far too high for him. He reached up with his arms, and the door made a clicking noise. The door opened on its own, revealing a brightly lit room. Ben recognized it, he had been in it not that long ago. He had seen the baby here, he just had to find her again.

He saw a large crib, much like his own, and he knew the baby would be there. He excitedly waddled up to the crib and saw that the baby was awake, her blankets in her mouth.

"Hi, baby!" Ben said happily.

The girl was startled, but she turned her to the side and saw Ben standing there, smiling at her. Rey turned to her side and then rested on her tummy. She had some drool hanging from her mouth but she beamed at him. Ben moved closer; he spotted the latches that secured the crib in place. He reached up and with his free hand he was able to unhook the latches without ever touching them. The side of the crib rolled down, the boy and girl were able to stare at each other freely.

Ben climbed up the fallen frame and into the mattress, sitting right in front of his new friend. Her little arms couldn't hold her weight anymore and she laid down. Ben helped her roll on her back so that he could see her face.

"Hi, Wey." He said brightly. "I'm Ben!"

Rey squealed with joy, her little arms flailing about. Ben laughed and he put the gold dice behind him. He leaned closer to Rey, his little face merely inches from hers. Her eyes shined with the light coming in from the window. Ben smiled at Rey and she reached up; her little hands on his cheeks caused him to giggle. Rey cooed happily as her little fingers found his hair…then she yanked on it.

"Ow!" Ben pulled away from her, his own hands moving his waves away. "No, baby."

Rey giggled, Ben frowned at her amusement. He grabbed the gold dice from behind him and held them above her reach. Her eyes widened as the dice caught the light, they glowed.

"It's Dada's." Ben said proudly. "Not in mouth, baby."

He rested beside her, his head on her pillow, causing her to look at him. The two beamed at each other, as Ben continued to hold Han's dice above Rey's reach.

"As soon as we get back to Chandrila, I'll make sure that a motion is passed to set up our own trade routes." Leia said briskly. "I won't let this stand."

"I'm afraid that won't be enough after all, Leia." Obi-wan said as he held out a holopad to her.

Leia took it and read the message:

 **Order No. 176**

 **By decree of the Galactic Senate, henceforth no planet shall establish interpersonal trade routes.**

 **All trade routes must be approved by the Galactic Senate. No exceptions.**

 **Sen. Nower Jebel**

"Wow, that didn't take long." Luke said as he read the message over Leia's shoulder.

Leia huffed irritably. "If I decree it, they shouldn't have any business in our decisions!"

"Unfortunately," Obi-wan said slowly. "I'm afraid that this new Senate might not be what we had hoped."

"Hey…" Han said suddenly. He had been sitting in a chair the farthest away from them, his head turned towards the door. "Where's Ben?"

Leia and Luke looked around before Leia ran into the hallway. "Ben!"

"He couldn't have gotten far!" Luke said, he ran to the end of the hallway by the staircase.

Han noticed that the door to Rey's nursery was wide open. "Maybe he went to see the baby?"

"He is in there." Obi-wan said reassuringly. "I can feel the hum of a Force signature. And it's not coming from my little Rey."

Leia quickly made her way into the room, immediately sighing in relief upon the sight before her.

Her sweet Ben was soundly sleeping next to precious Rey, the two children snuggled up with their hands clasped together. Han walked up behind his wife and chuckled. "Well, whattaya know?"

"I take it Ben must've opened the crib." Luke said amusedly as he entered the room.

"Leia, he's…"Han said as he moved to crib, latching it closed. "He's asleep."

"Master," Luke said thoughtfully as Obi-wan walked up behind the young Skywalker. "Are you sure little Rey doesn't have a Force signature?"

Obi-wan looked unconcerned as he walked up to the other side of Rey's crib. "She hasn't presented it, yet. But she's barely six month old, perhaps she will when she's older."

"We should let them sleep." Leia said, her eyes shining with love as she looked at the sleeping babies.

The four adults left the nursery, leaving the door slightly ajar. Han and Leia held each other, still reeling from seeing their son sleeping so soundly next to little Rey.

"I think I know of a way to get around the Senate's rule." Luke said suddenly.

Han eyed his brother-in-law warily. "I know where this is going."

"What is it?" Leia asked as she looked up at her husband.

Luke looked over at his master, the old man understood immediately.

"If Ben and Rey are to be engaged," Luke said slowly. "The Senate can't oppose a marriage between them, especially since our families have a long history."

Leia gasped. "Luke, that's a wonderful idea!"

Han rolled his eyes. "It sounds great, but do I have to remind you all that they're babies?"

"They won't stay babies forever, Han." Luke chided. "The Senate can't get involved in personal or family affairs. Especially since this won't technically affect the galaxy."

Han laughed. "No way this is gonna work!"

"I have no objections." Obi-wan said calmly. "It would not only benefit the people of Hosnian Prime, but it certainly relieves me that my little girl will be married to a trustworthy family."

"Oh, it'll be perfect!" Leia said enthusiastically. "House of Kenobi will unite with ours!"

"Anakin and Padme would've certainly approved." Obi-wan said proudly.

"You're all kidding me." Han sighed. "What if they grow up and don't fall in love with each other?"

"But how do you know they won't?" Leia said, gently poking his chest.

"We live too far away." Hand said as if it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy. "Are they gonna see each other through holos until they're both old enough to marry?"

"Well…" Luke said thoughtfully. "Why not have the spend the summer together every year?"

"That's three whole months." Han deadpanned. "July, August and September."

"Exactly." Luke said.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Obi-wan said approvingly. "It'll be great in between their schooling."

"They'll be spending time together," Leia said excitedly. "And they'll miss each other when they're apart!"

Han rolled his eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. A Small Duel and An Announcement

"Hurry, Mama, hurry!"

"Ben, slow down!" Leia laughed as her three year old son ran ahead of her.

"I wanna see Rey!" he said excitedly, his raven waves wild in the air as he ran. A wrapped gift tightly clutched at his side.

While it had been agreed that Ben and Rey would see each other every summer, without the royal decree document in place, they couldn't have the Senate approve it. So over the last year, Leia had been visiting Hosnian Prime. While the documentation for Ben and Rey's engagement was set, Leia truly only wanted to visit so Ben could be near Rey.

The beautiful little girl had done wonders for her boy. He didn't have any nightmares when they visited the Kenobi Estate, something which Leia had originally feared. However, the nightmares continued whenever he was back home in Chandrila. Luke had finally returned, and he observed his young nephew.

It was darkness. The very thing both Han and Leia had feared all along. But Luke was able to soothe the boy by helping him find the light within. And Ben was full of light.

"The brighter the light, the darker the shadow." Luke had said.

Leia knew her son wouldn't fall to the Dark side. He wouldn't be like his grandfather, Anakin. They would all be there to help him, guide him.

And so would Rey, hopefully.

"Rey!" Ben beamed.

Little Rey was in a handmaiden's arms, dressed in a beautiful sun colored dress to celebrate her 1st year. The interior of the living room had been decorated with soft yellows and blues for the occasion. Her beautiful brown hair had grown out in the last year, reaching just below her chin.

Upon seeing Ben, Rey squealed in delight. She immediately gestured for Ben to hold her, prompting the handmaiden to kneel so that Ben could hug Rey. The handmaiden took the wrapped gift from Ben as he steadied Rey, keeping her from tumbling on the carpeted `

It was clear to Leia that both children were already fond of each other, no doubt that at this rate the two would undoubtedly fall in love.

"Let's play!" Ben said happily, taking Rey's little hand in his own. He walked slowly while Rey waddled behind him, her other arm flailed about excitedly.

It had shocked both Leia and Obi-wan the day Rey finally walked. According to Obi-wan, Rey hadn't been able to walk, she would stumble and just crawl about. But during one of their visits, upon seeing Ben, Rey took her first steps. She looked like a baby penguin as she shakily wobbled over to Ben's awaiting arms.

Leia smiled as her son helped Rey assemble several blocks together, Ben specifically requesting a certain color and Rey handing him the colored block in question. It was like her little mind perfectly understood what he said.

There was a commotion as guests began to arrive, Obi-wan greeted them while handmaidens took the gifts. It was odd to Leia that there no other children arriving with the guests, it was a child's 1st birthday, after all. She greeted the guests as they meandered over to her in the living room.

The majority were politicians, no doubt trying to make an impression on the retired Jedi Master. She knew the majority of them, she made polite conversation with them for the most part while keeping an eye on the two children playing.

Several hours passed when Leia, who was never as sensitive to the Force as much as Luke or Ben, sensed something dark approaching. A tall, thin figure entered the Kenobi Estate; he was dressed in a golden dress robe, his feet shuffled a bit as he slowly walked. His face held malice, his jaw was indented on the left side, his blue eyes cold and depthless.

Leia noticed that Obi-wan immediately stiffened and ceased the conversation he had been having with a guest. The Jedi Master approached this unsightly man, every step indicated caution from him.

"Ah, Master Kenobi." The taller man said pleasantly, though his cold gaze was anything but. "It was so kind of you to invite the Senate council members."

Obi-wan nodded slowly, eyeing the man before him. "Indeed, however, I'm afraid I've not had the pleasure of making your acquittance."

"Of course!" the tall man laughed, even that carried a sinister edge. "Forgive me, Master Kenobi. I am here representing Senator Jebel. My name is Anrd Snoke, at your service."

Snoke? Leia had never heard of such a name, let alone for him to have a position where he could represent a senator. That did beg the question…where was Senator Nower Jebel?

"Has something happened to Jebel?" Leia asked.

Snoke's gaze fell upon Leia; she felt a jolt down her spine as cold eyes seemed to peer directly into her mind. "He merely felt a bit…unwell. He sends his well wishes to the birthday girl and his regards to everyone else."

There was absolutely nothing about this create that inspired confidence. Nothing. Leia was not a woman to be intimidated, she glared back right at Snoke making it clear to him that she didn't buy his answer.

"I have brought a gift for the Little Lady," Snoke said. He held up a wrapped gift and handed it to Obi-wan, his attention finally away from Leia.

"Thank you." Obi-wan said in a guarded tone.

Slowly the guests began talking amongst themselves again. This time Leia kept her eyes on the children completely.

"Gimme a blue block, Rey." Ben said lightly. They were making block towers at this point.

Rey, who just happened to have a blue block in her mouth, merely took it out and handed it to Ben.

"Ew!" Ben grimaced, dropping the drool-covered block. "Rey, that was gwoss!"

Little Rey laughed at Ben's reaction, even Leia laughed chuckled at them.

Ben frowned. He reached out for another block closest to Leia; using the Force, the blue block easily flew right into his hand and he resumed building his multi-colored tower.

In an instant, Leia felt that jolt in her spine again. She looked over her shoulder and saw with utter revulsion, that Snoke's eyes were avidly fixed on Ben. She stood in front of her son before Snoke had even taken his first step. Her gaze was firm, he was not to go near her child.

"What a curious little one…" Snoke said quietly. "So much strength with the Force."

"Don't even come near my son!" Leia snapped.

"Why, your Majesty!" Snoke said as if he were surprised. She didn't buy it. "I was merely to suggest that your child, who already has so much potential, be properly trained in the ways of the Force."

So, he clearly knew who she was even when she hadn't introduced herself.

"He will be, by my brother." Leia said proudly.

"Ah yes, Young Skywalker." Snoke nearly hissed. "Your son shall certainly be in good hands."

"Of course he will." Leia's fists balled up as she glared at the man towering over her.

Snoke chuckled and bowed his head, before walking back to where he had been. Leia glanced over at Obi-wan and notice the edge in his gaze as his own blue eyes followed Snoke.

Leia felt a tiny hand reach up to hers, making her loosen up her fists. Ben was looking at her with furrowed brows. "Mama? What's wrong?"

Leia kneeled so that she was more leveled with her son. "Nothing, sweetie."

"Who was that?" Ben eyes looked over in the spot where Snoke had been previously standing.

Leia cupped his warm cheek, bring his eyes to meet hers. They had the very same eyes, Leia noticed. The only physical trait he had inherited from her, the same dark brown eyes.

"That was no one, honey." Leia said soothingly. "Just don't go near him, okay?"

Ben nodded before he hugged her and she kissed his soft hair. Her sweet boy, she would never allow any harm to befall him.

 _Over my dead body._

"Come on, Rey!" Ben laughed as he ran a little farther away from his friend. "Come get me!"

Rey wobbled over to him, her laughter mirrored his own. She stumbled over and landed on her leg, causing her to whine in pain. Upon hearing her, Ben ran back to her immediately.

"Uh oh." He said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He pulled Rey up slowly; he was somewhat taller than her, but not by much. He looked around and saw a small settee near them. His mom had been sitting there, but had left saying she'd be right back. He could easily climb up to sit down, but Rey couldn't. She could barely walk. Ben decided to grab the cushions on the settee, he could at least use those for him and Rey to sit on. He heard someone walking towards him as he was placing the cushions on the floor.

He had assumed it was his mother, but he was wrong.

Rey whimpered; his eyes looked up to see the creepy man his mother had been talking with earlier. His smile was not comforting; Ben felt frozen on the spot, completely unable to move or look away.

"Hello." The man said. "Would you like some help, child?"

Ben didn't reply, he couldn't reply. To his right, Rey began to cry. He wanted to see why she was crying, maybe she was hurt!

But he couldn't move, or look away. He was completely still on the same spot as the tall man moved down so that he was somewhat closer to Ben's height, but still towering over the boy.

"You, are a very special child." The man said softly, and yet his voice scared Ben. "Did you know that?"

Ben began trembling, letting out shuddering breaths. He wanted to move, to get a way from this scary man and play with Rey so she wouldn't cry anymore. His right hand tried to reach out for her, but he still couldn't move.

"Don't be afraid, child." The man said to him, as if Rey wasn't there. "I will be your friend."

His long, thin hands reached out for Ben. He didn't want this man to touch him. Where was his mom?!

In the blink of an eye, Rey grabbed Ben's right hand and it was as if the air had come back to him. His little legs finally moved; Ben grabbed Rey and pulled her behind the settee, trying to hide from the man.

The man's eyes found Rey; there was nothing but hatred in his gaze as he looked at the crying girl Ben was holding. "You…are going to be a problem."

Something inside Ben made him angry when the man said that. With his right hand, Ben barely touched the settee they were hiding behind and sent if flying right at the man. He was able to deflect the furniture away easily. Ben was more scared when the man began to laugh.

"So much raw strength!" he cackled. "Yes, you shall be a worthy apprentice!"

"Snoke!"

Ben looked to see Rey's grandpa and his mom approaching. His mom immediately picked up Rey and grabbed him by this hand, moving them away.

"How dare you endanger these children!" Obi-wan said furiously. "I want you to leave my home at once!"

Ben didn't see the rest as his mom took him upstairs and into Rey's room. A woman in the room took Rey from his mom's arms and sat down with her on a rocking chair. His mom turned to him and moved down so that she was looking right into his eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked worriedly. "Did that man hurt you?"

Ben shook his head. His mom sighed in relief.

"Did he hurt Rey?" she asked, worried all over again.

"No, I didn't let him, Mama." Ben said immediately. "I pushed that thing."

He knew that she knew what he meant. She probably saw what he had done to keep that man away from Rey.

"Thank the Maker." She said quietly. She picked him and hugged him tightly.

"Mama?" Ben's voice sounded tired.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I nap with Rey?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "just let her finish eating."

"Okay, Mama…"

He was asleep before he was tucked in with an already fed and equally sleepy Rey.

* * *

It had been a warning of things to come. On Rey's birthday, a man named Snoke made his presence known. It should've been easy to predict that he was clearly a Force user, not only that, but was strongly attuned to the Dark side. Obi-wan had had Snoke immediately removed from his estate. Leia sent a priority holo to the Senate telling them about Snoke's attempt on Ben and Rey's lives.

It caused a chain reaction of events.

Snoke revealed himself as Loyalist to the Empire's rule; within months any opulent people across the Known Regions began to speak up for Snoke and his vision. It caused a split amongst the members of the Galactic Senate. Too many members were declaring themselves on Snoke's behalf; leaving the handling of trade routes, interplanetary travel, and all the important topics that the people of the galaxy care for, up in smoke. No one had a real answer. No one could provide them.

It was lucky that the Senate had decided to remain quiet when Chandrila's royal family announced that their only son, Benjamin Solo-Organa, sole heir and future king, was engaged to marry Rey Kira Kenobi, granddaughter of retired Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. They were to wed shortly after Rey's 18th birthday.

By arranging a marriage between the two children, the two planets were able to establish amongst themselves their own beneficial factors. The Senate kept out of it, and would likely only get involved if anything was deemed unfit for the galaxy as a whole.

4 years had passed, and the magnificent palace of Hanna City was a lit with joyous laughter. None of the staff members were able to do a thing as two children ran around chasing each other.

Ben, now 7 years of age, was busy playing with toy swords against his friend, Poe Dameron.

"You swing like a girl, Ben!" Poe laughed, as he lunged with toy sword.

"Shut up!" Ben snapped. He blocked the oncoming attack quite easily.

Poe jumped on top of a desk, kicking away a stack of books in Ben's direction.

"Hey, I need to study those!" Ben complained. "Uncle Luke took forever to get those for me!"

Poe rolled his eyes. "You're such a bookworm."

Ben jumped on top of the table and moved towards Poe. Even though they were both the same age, with Ben technically being older by three months, Ben was already taller than Poe. Something that was quite often remarked on.

Poe, his short wavy hair perfectly styled, his brown eyes and lightly tan skin, was already a handsome boy. It was unmistakable that he'd grow up to be a heartbreaker. Poe's parents had been comrades of Han's during the Galactic Civil War. They had unfortunately passed away when Poe was 3 years, so his grandparents were raising him. But he and Ben were friends, despite their little rivalry.

Poe jumped down from the table, then dashed out of Ben's study room. "Come get me, villain!"

The taller boy ran out of the room after his friend. Both boys ran down the foyer staircase, laughing merrily unaware of the ship landing outside the palace. Han walked over to the two boys swinging their toy swords.

"Ben!" Han called, causing the boys to stop playing. "Come here, son!"

Ben lowered his sword and walked over to his father. "Yes, Dad?"

"Guess who's here?" Han said teasingly.

His son's face light up instantly. "Rey?"

Han nodded, then looked over his shoulder as Leia was walking towards them; beside his mother was old Master Obi-wan who was holding hands with…

"Ben!" the girl beamed. She let go of her grandfather's hand and ran right into Ben. The strength of her momentum knocking them both on the floor.

Rey's hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with adoration for the boy she deemed her best friend in the whole galaxy. They stood up and Rey wasted no time in hugging Ben tightly.

"Rey, where are your manners?" her grandfather said amusedly.

Ben didn't mind her arms around him, he had always liked it when Rey was near him.

"Oh, let her hug him!" Leia said happily.

Both Ben and Rey blushed as she slowly let him go.

The adults mentioned that they had business to attend to, telling all the kids to behave.

"How have you been?" Ben asked gently. His dark eyes would never tire of her.

Rey smiled. "I've been good, thank you. Eager to be here."

Ben felt his cheeks heating up. "How come?"

"Because…" she smiled shyly, her own cheeks as red as his. "I missed you."

Ben's little heart felt like it would burst out of him. "Really?"

Rey nodded. "Mmhmm. Did you…miss me?"

"Of course!" he said instantly, then he lowered his voice. "…I always do."

There was a sudden gagging noise from behind Ben. The young prince rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Maker." Poe said indignantly. "I'm gonna lose my appetite."

"You're dumb." Ben scoffed. He turned to Rey and gestured to Poe. "That's my friend, Poe."

"Hello, I'm Rey." Rey said politely. She gave him a small bow.

"Hi, I'm Poe." Poe smiled. "You wanna play with us?"

"Sure!" Rey smiled, moving towards Poe.

Ben followed his two friends, unable to tear his eyes off Rey. Her gold and green dress flowing around her feet. The colors highlighting the warmth of her hair, and matching the same green and gold in her pretty eyes. Ben didn't know why he loved being around her so much, he had always felt that way since he could remember.

"What are we playing?" Rey asked as they came to the foyer.

Poe grabbed her hand and ran up to the top of the stairs, an action that annoyed Ben. Rey pulled her hand away from Poe's grasp, also somewhat annoyed.

Poe was unfazed as he held up his toy sword. "We're gonna play "Heroes and Villains'!"

Ben frowned, he knew where this was going. "Forget it, I'm not playing that stupid game!"

Rey turned to look at him with confusion. "Why not?"

"Oh, not this again." Poe grumbled irritably. "Ben, we've been over this a million times! You can't be the hero, you're the villain!"

Ben's face reddened. "You're always the hero! It's not fair!"

"Why can't he be a hero?" Rey asked, her hazel eyes on Ben.

"Look at him!" Poe said as if the answer was obvious. "With that face and those ears? Pfft, he has the face of a villain!"

Ben was so angry, he was shaking. " _Shut up, Poe._ "

Poe was about to reply when Rey pushed him. "How dare you?!"

Poe looked at her with bewilderment. She was only slightly shorter than Poe at her 5 years of age. Her face was contorted in fury and indignation. Ben looked at her with a mixture of surprise, gratitude and affection.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" she fumed. "If he wants to be a hero, then he can be one!"

Poe mouthed silently, like a fish out of water. Ben felt an even greater rush of gratitude towards her.

"Bu-but…" Poe stammered lamely. "So-someone has to be the bad guy!"

"Why can't you do it?" she snapped.

Ben laughed as Poe gaped at her. "I can't be the bad guy!" he whined.

"And why not?" Rey placed her hands on her hips, her chest heaving in annoyance.

"Because I'm too good looking!" Poe said proudly. "My grandma always says that good looking boys are heroes!"

Ben rolled his eyes, Poe's words stinging him a bit.

"Who said Ben isn't good looking?" Rey countered, a light blush betraying her scowl.

Ben looked directly at Rey, his little heart hammering wildly in his chest. The heat in his cheeks rose to a whole new level. He couldn't believe his ears; Rey, sweet and dear Rey, believed him to be good looking to be a hero?

Poe scoffed. "You only say that 'cause he's your friend."

Ben felt strangely sad about that. Right, he was her friend, it's only natural that she would defend him.

"So what?" Rey said fiercely.

"Okay, then." Poe said with a mischievous smile. "I challenge you, Rey, to a duel."

He poised himself with his toy sword, like a battle stance. Rey smirked.

"You're on!" she said confidently.

"If I win, which I'm going to," Poe said casually. "Ben will be the bad guy the whole summer."

Ben clenched his fists, gripping his toy sword a little too hard.

"And if I win," Rey said bracingly. "Ben will be the hero and you'll be beaten by a girl."

Poe's face fell at that little technicality, but Ben broke out in laughter. He walked up to Rey and gave her his toy sword.

"Kick his butt, Rey." Ben smirked.

Rey laughed, this only made Poe's frown deepen. Ben backed away, and watched as Rey fearlessly lunged at Poe, who wasn't expecting her to be so ferocious. She swung at Poe mercilessly, her eyes ablaze with enthusiasm. Poe staggered; he managed one swing, but left himself opened and Rey pushed him down on to the floor.

"Ha!" Rey cheered, jumping up and down. "I won!"

"I let you win." Poe grumbled sourly as he stood up.

"You're awesome, Rey!" Ben beamed as he ran to her side. She didn't hesitate for a second and immediately hugged him, causing his cheeks to heat up as he returned her embrace.

"You let a girl fight for you." Poe said in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

Ben looked at Poe with a smug smirk, Rey still in his arms. "I'm not the one who lost to a girl."

* * *

 **5 Years Later...**

"Ben, pay attention!" Luke snapped.

Ben jolted in his seat and Poe sniggered at his expense. Ben had been absentmindedly looking the window of his study. It was the first day of summer, and she would be arriving soon. Now that Ben was 12, his mother said that she had something to say to him and Rey when she arrived. Dearest Rey, he couldn't wait to see her. Three months in a year was scarcely enough, the summer would be over far too soon and Ben felt that his time with Rey was far too short.

"Sorry, Uncle Luke." Ben said quietly. He caught Poe's eye and the other boy kept smirking at Ben's expense.

About a year and a half ago, Poe's grandparents had sadly passed away. Han and Leia, who had been great friends with Poe's parents, decided to officially adopt Poe. Now he was next in line for the throne after Ben, as his adoption into the royal family considered him a legitimate heir, in a similar way that Leia was a legitimate heir to the Alderaan throne before it's unfortunate destruction.

So now the boys were brothers, they had always behaved as such before Poe's adoption. They shared the same schooling schedule, taught by Luke. The only thing that really soured Ben was that when he had to take his Jedi training, Poe was off with Han, going on adventures. Han was clearly grooming Poe to become a pilot, spending time together constantly. When Ben had expressed concern to his mother, Leia had said that Han was trying to keep Poe from being sad over his loss. Ben understood, he really did. He still couldn't help be jealous over how much Poe was spending time with his father.

"As I was saying," Luke said, returning to his lecture. "The fall of the Jedi was brought on by their own hubris, neglecting to see the problems they caused and allowed Darth Sidious to rise before their very eyes."

There was a sudden rumble in the atmosphere, causing some objects to fall from the shelves. Ben's jumped up from his seat and ran to the window, his excitement boiling in his stomach. The vessel that was landing, he knew it all too well.

"Rey's here!" he exclaimed. Ben ran out of his study, slamming the door against the wall, Luke and Poe staring at his reaction.

Ben pretty much flew across the palace and down the foyer, his legs going as fast as he could. Every year, without fail, the 1st of June was his favorite day. Not even his birthday made him this excited.

The palace doors opened and Ben was greeted with an equally excited pair of hazel eyes. Rey was running right at him, her arms wide open and the brightest smile he had ever seen. He braced himself for the impact but it still wasn't enough and they still collapsed on the ground. But neither cared, both too happy to see each other, their joined laughter was like a symphonic melody. She smelled so lovely, like fresh daisies after a rainy spring day.

"I've missed you so much, Ben." She sighed dreamily.

"I've missed you too, Rey." Ben chuckled, his voice was deeper than she had heard a year ago. It wasn't a man's voice yet, but it was unmistakable that it was changing.

He stood up, holding her with him. It was here that Rey looked at him in surprise; he towered over her. He had always been taller than her, but now she was amazed at how much he had grown in the last year since they had seen each other. He noticed that she was a bit taller than he remembered, but she was still as lovely as ever. Her gorgeous hazel eyes, the very ones he adored so much, seemed to peer into his very soul. He would never tire of looking at her, she was clearly a divine creature.

"Rey, really," Obi-wan croaked, his age was getting to him. His face was tired, his white hair nearly gone. He used a walking stick and his steps were slower. "I feel as I've taught you no manners."

"Sorry, grandpa." Rey said sheepishly as she let go of Ben's embrace. He immediately missed her warmth, a terrible longing to have her in his arms griped him.

Leia smiled. "I actually have something to tell you both, follow me."

The four of them walked into the throne room; Han was already there and to Ben's surprise, so were Luke and Poe. When did they get to the throne room? Han and Leia sat in their chairs, side-by-side, Luke standing by Leia's right side. Obi-wan stood next to Luke, using his former apprentice as walking support. Poe stood flanking Han's left side, Ben frowned at that.

Ben and Rey stood in the middle of the throne room, both nervous.

"Relax, you two." Han chuckled. "You're not in trouble or anything."

Ben heard Rey sigh beside him. "What's going on, Dad?"

"Well, we have something to tell you both." Leia said with a warm smile. "This was something that we all decided a long time ago, when you were infants."

Ben's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Obi-wan cleared his throat. "With the Galactic Senate being unable to settle on trade route affairs, we thought it best to unite our two planets and people."

"Unite?" Rey asked, Ben noticed she had moved closer to him.

"Yes," Leia replied. "And in order to unite our homes, we decided to arrange a matrimony."

Ben's jaw twitched. Matrimony meant marriage…he was the future king, he'd need a queen someday. He looked at his parents and then at Rey. His jaw dropped in realization.

He was going to marry Rey.

She turned her head between Ben and the adults. "You mean…?"

"WHAT?" Poe's voice resonated in the throne room walls. He looked as shocked as both Ben and Rey clearly felt.

He was going to marry Rey.

"We're…Ben and I…?" Rey's voice sounded distant, she gulped.

"Yes!" Leia beamed. "Not anytime soon, of course."

"We'll wait until after Rey's 18," Han said. "Ben will be 20 by then and will have ascended the throne."

"The two of you shall be King and Queen of Chandrila." Obi-wan said, a twinkle in his eyes indicated his approval.

"That's gross!" Poe scrunched up his face.

Ben felt breathless, his heart hammering at the speed of light. He turned to look at Rey, and saw a tint of color across her cheeks. Her glowing brightly, and her rapid breathing matched his. Rey, dearest Rey, was going to be his queen, his wife.

He was going to marry Rey!

He could barely contain the immense joy that was soaring through him, how he didn't spontaneously combust right that moment was beyond him. Every day he would see her upon waking, every day he would get to walk beside her, holding her hand. Every day he would get to hold her in his arms, and maybe one day…he could kiss her.

There was a strange sensation building in his stomach…wait, was it his stomach?

"Ben?" Leia said softly. "Are you okay with this arrangement?"

Was he okay? By the Maker, he wanted to scream out loud that he was more than okay! He felt like he was flying amongst the clouds, he could barely contain his jubilance!

 _He was going to marry Rey!_

"Yes," Ben's voice cracked a bit. "It's fine with me."

"And you, Rey?" Obi-wan asked, his gentle gaze upon his grandchild. "Is this engagement of your liking?"

Ben's whole world stopped; in a single second, his elation was replaced by a terrible fear. The very notion that she would not be okay with the engagement, of their future marriage, nearly drowned Ben. He hadn't even considered that she wouldn't accept, that she perhaps, didn't see her as he saw her.

The very notion that Rey, dearest and most beloved Rey, wouldn't want him, threatened to destroy him. He trembled, his hands instinctively wanting to reach her, his body wanting to hold her.

Maker, what if she didn't agree? Yes, they were still children and the possibility of being married to someone she considered her best friend might be off-putting. After all, she was only 10 and he 12.

But surely, even if she didn't like the idea now (which he hoped she would), maybe as they grew older she would?

"Yes," she said softly, her eyes peering into Ben's very core. "I'm okay with it."

His breath was shaky, the world around him exploded in jubilation at her words. He wanted to squeeze her tight, but remained rooted in his place. They stared at each other endlessly, there was no one else but them, they were the only ones in the galaxy.

They were going to get married.


	3. A Taste of Power

He had woken up from a terrible nightmare; he had seen Rey unconscious floating down a river into a waterfall. Her body disappearing into the turbulent waters, her beautiful sleeping face gone in an instant.

Ben was sweating profusely. His raven waves sticking to his face and cheeks, his breathing ragged. He was shaking uncontrollably, his hands were as cold as ice.

Rey, sweet and beautiful Rey, his most beloved one, his future queen. Dead. It caused a terror far beyond anything he had ever felt in his young life. He jumped out of bed and walked to his window, opening it and inhaling the cool fall air.

He was 13, now. His birthday was the previous day. Han had decided to take Ben on the Falcon and went to Coruscant. It had been part-business and part-fun day. They had an incredible time going to see the less ritzier parts of the city than Ben usually saw whenever he visited with Leia. It felt more real to Ben, like he and Han were a normal father and son out and about running errands while celebrating his 13th year.

It had been the first time in a couple of years that Ben had had a whole day with his father. They bonded over what type of blasters were the most efficient, what kind of upgrades would benefit the Old Girl, and what was the best food either of them had ever eaten. Ben had always dreamed about being a pilot like his father since he could remember.

But the weight of both the crown and his family's Jedi legacy were a heavy burden.

Now it was Poe that was full-filling Ben's dream. Poe was the best pilot in the academy and Han was glowing with pride over his second son. Poe was becoming everything his father wanted in a son.

Ben balled up his hands into fists. He'd give anything for Han to look at him the way he looked at Poe. But he'd never be a pilot, he had to be a king.

He had once considered abdicating the throne. Poe was next in line, he would have to be king.

But where would that leave Rey? To be married to Poe? To be _his_ queen instead?

Ben's vision blurred at the mere thought that Rey, precious and dear Rey, would be married to Poe and not him. He couldn't have that. Rey was to be his wife, not anyone else's. Ben adored her so much, it made his heart ache. It made their months apart more painful than in the years before, it made him want to see her with such a burning need that he couldn't breathe sometimes.

 _What's wrong with me?_

At that moment, he felt the air leave his lungs and he fell to his knees. It felt like everything around him was shaking, when a sharp and painful stabbing sensation entered his mind. Ben grabbed the sides of his head as he groaned in pain. The sensation spread though his skull and then everything around him went quiet.

 **Don't be afraid, child…**

Ben shuddered as the snake-like voice whispered to him. "Wh-who's there?" he rasped.

 **My dear boy, I am a friend of yours.**

Ben narrowed his eyes as the throbbing pain continued. "Fr-friend? I don't know you!"

 **Oh, but you do. We've met once, when you were small.**

Ben tried to recollect when he had ever heard this voice before, but he couldn't place it.

 **I witnessed your raw, untamed power. I can further help you and you can see how powerful you truly are.**

"My uncle's already helping me." Ben said, his voice a bit more steady.

 **Your uncle will only hinder you, my boy. Your uncle fears what you can truly become, what you're capable of…**

"You don't know anything! My uncle is Luke Skywalker!" Ben said proudly.

 **I know very well where your bloodline comes from…You are the grandson of Anakin Skywalker.**

There was something in the way the voice had so much reverence that made Ben uncomfortable.

 **And you, my dear boy…do you know where your bloodline truly comes from?**

The piercing pain in his skull was gone in an instant. Ben fell to his knees as he finally felt the air fill up his lungs. He looked over at his bed, and wondered if he had some how dreamt it all, and had fallen from his bed.

Slowly, he got up from the floor. He walked back to his bed and curled up, covering himself with his blanket. Though he couldn't explain it, he felt he was being watched.

When Ben awoke the next morning, he received the news that Rey would not be visiting Chandrila that summer. He felt as if the floor beneath him was crumbling apart, how could this be?

Had Rey changed her mind? Did she no longer wish to be wed to him? Was he no longer worthy of her?

Leia seemed to read the distress in him. "Obi-wan's not feeling well. His physician has recommended that he gets plenty of bed rest."

Ben felt himself relax a bit. Although, now something dawned on him: Rey's parents had long passed, Obi-wan was her last living relative. If he were to pass away, what would happen to Rey?

* * *

 **2 years later**

15, he was 15. Ben stared at his refection and scrutinized everything he saw; he was pale, gangly, skinny, his nose was far too big for his angular face, his ears were big as well, but he managed to hide that by growing out his hair. His hair was perhaps the only positive thing he liked, it was wavy, all of it combed to the right side of his face. His face was adorned with little beauty marks all over. He looked strange, there was no way around it.

He hoped that by the time puberty was over, he'd be at the least a bit tolerable looking. His mother said he worried too much about how he looked…which was true. But when a guy like Poe, with his roughish good looks was around, Ben knew he couldn't compete.

It really shouldn't have bothered him so much, but it really did. His father had had an awkward talk with him about the new changes his body would be going through. From getting taller (which Ben really hoped he wouldn't), to facial hair and worst of all, sex.

Maker, he had wanted to leave the moment Han said the word. Did they really think Ben wouldn't know? He had plenty of books covering the subject in the palace library! Not the mention the fact that he and Poe could easily look up Holos regarding the subject.

…which they did do. Several times, in fact.

Han had mentioned about nocturnal emissions, commonly known as "wet dreams". Ben experienced his first one a few months after his 13th birthday. He woke up startled and found his essence spilled in his pajama bottoms. He thanked the Maker that he had his own room, he couldn't imagine having to share a room with Poe when these things were happening.

It all became worse when his thoughts drifted over to Rey. Dearest and most sweet Rey. His body had a mind of its own as it betrayed him by making his innocent need to simply hug her into something far more lewd.

Ben's fantasies would begin with a tender hug, a gentle holding of hands, even. But then his mind would further the imagery; he would dare kiss her, he longed to capture her rosy lips with his own. That would always follow by a burning sensation in his lower abdomen. The imagery would only worsen at that. He imagined them two of them kissing eagerly, exploring the other's mouth with tongues. Roaming hands would seek out to feel every inch of skin that they could and…

 _Stop. Right. Now._

Ben shuddered; he had been slowly palming himself. What was wrong with him? Han had said that these sensations were normal for a 15 year old, but Rey…she was barely 13! Her body was still that of a girl's! She had barely started puberty!

How in the galaxy had he brought himself to fantasize about her in such a way? Yes, she would someday be his wife and they would inevitably be…intimate.

His breath hitched at that and his member hardened. He gulped. Of course they would have to be intimate, an heir would be expected of them.

Ben huffed at his reflection and glared, he was very red. He needed a shower, Rey would be arriving soon. He couldn't see her in this current state, she would surely think of him as perverted.

 **You wouldn't want to scare the girl away…would you?**

Ben jumped slightly. There was that voice again….

Two hours. She had arrived to hours later than usual. She looked as lovely as always; her warm brown hair catching the sun's rays vibrantly, and her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes, fixed upon him like he was the only person she could see. Her smiled was so utterly brilliant, it could melt all of Hoth.

She was a true vision of perfection. And she was to be his wife.

She would be his and he would be hers.

Like always, Rey broke into a run upon seeing him. But unlike the years before, they didn't fall to the ground. He was finally strong enough to keep them both from falling. It was pure bliss when their bodies met in a tight embrace.

It was in the moment that she was pressed against his chest that he felt something strange…there were two small soft mounds.

He gulped.

She was…

"I missed you so much, Ben." Rey sighed contentedly. "So much."

"I missed you too, Rey." He gasped.

She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him. "You got taller again."

Ben frowned, he was as tall as his father already and he wouldn't be done growing for a couple more years. "Don't remind me."

Rey smiled comfortingly. "There's nothing wrong with being tall, it suits you."

Before Ben could reply, he saw Leia, Han and Poe approaching. Luke was walking beside Obi-wan, who was now in a wheelchair. He looked so frail, his white hair completely gone. The retired Jedi Master was sickly looking, like the life in his was slowly leaving.

"Hey, Rey." Poe said lightly as he walked up to her. True to Ben's suspicions, Poe was handsome. His still perfectly tousled hair, fine features and playful grin drew the attention of the girls wherever he went. And Poe knew it, too.

Rey let go of Ben, an innocent act that immediately made Ben want to pull her back to him.

"Hi, Poe." Rey said pleasantly. "How have you been?"

The two hugged and it made Ben's skin crawl.

 **See how the girl easily holds him?**

 _Shut up, she doesn't like him like that!_

 **Are you certain?**

Ben gulped. He watched closely as Rey and Poe let go of their embrace; Poe cracked some joke and Rey laughed heartily. She lightly swatted Poe's arm as her laughter continued. Ben scowled.

 **Don't waste your time with this waif, my boy. She's already quite taken with your…"brother".**

 _He's not my brother!_

His nostrils flared as Poe grabbed her hand and began pulling her, saying he wanted to show her something. She turned to Ben and smiled so brightly, his heart sang.

"Come on, Ben!" she said sweetly.

He began walking after her when Luke called to him. "Ben, wait!"

 _Now what?_

Ben turned to see his uncle approaching him. "Ben, I know you want to spend time with Rey, but you have some Jedi training to do."

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Can we do this tomorrow?"

Luke shook his head. "I want my old master to see how you're progressing."

Oh, of course. Luke would forsake his time with Rey to show off his tutelage.

 **This was never really about you controlling your powers, it's about Skywalker's ego. Do you see that, my boy?**

"Go get your lightsaber, Ben." Luke said briskly. "We'll be in the Royal Gardens."

The adults left talking amongst themselves. Ben turned to where he had seen Rey being taken by Poe, they were gone, too. Ben stood there in silence, glaring at the floor.

 **Do you see how very little they care for you? Do see how they care naught for your needs? Even the girl is gone.**

 _No, Rey's not like them! She cares for me!_

 **Are you certain of that? She ran off with that pilot already.**

Ben's left eye twitched. _They're just friends._

By the time he was out in the Royal Gardens with his lightsaber in hand, Ben quickly spotted Rey by the Grand Fountain. The center piece of the fountain was a beautiful statue of his grandparents, Anakin and Padmé embracing. Rey stood admiring the statues, a warm smile on her beautiful face. She heard his approaching footsteps and beamed at him. Oh, how his heart soared for her.

"There you are!" she broke into a light sprint and he welcomed her with open arms.

"Sorry, my uncle wants your grandfather to see my progress." He said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to his chest. He tried to not let his mind focus on her soft mounds again.

"At least you're Force-sensitive." She said with a slight frown. "I'm 13 and still haven't presented a signature."

It was a bit odd that she still hadn't presented one, but then again, her mother never did either. It seemed as though Obi-wan was the only one attuned with the Force in the Kenobi family. Ben couldn't help feel somewhat jealous that she might not be Force-sensitive, there were many times he wished he wasn't.

 **What a foolish thing to think, Young Solo.**

Ben ignored the voice and looked at Rey instead. "I don't think you're missing out on much."

She stared curiously at him. "You don't like being one with the Force?"

"Not really…" he mumbled, his eyes downcast. His attention was drawn back to her when she rested her head against his chest. Their embrace looked identical of the statues of his grandparents behind them.

"Well," she said softly. "I like you with or without the Force, Ben."

 _Can she hear all the noise my heart is making?_

His heart felt like it was traveling at hyperspeed, surely she could hear it?

Rey, wonderful and darling Rey, liked him? Was it beyond friendship? Was it teetering on the lines of love? Did she adore him as he adored her? Ben dared to hope with all of might that she did. But he'd never know if he kept his silence, he had to ask her.

"Do yo-you…" his voice cracked a bit. He exhaled to steady himself, he _had_ to know.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes glowing in the setting sun, a beautiful splash of color across her cheeks. "Yes, Ben?"

"Do you…like me, Rey?" he asked gently. His dark eyes stared into her hazel ones. He could see the green, gold and brown hues.

"Of course I do, Ben." She smiled brightly and his heart nearly stopped. "You're my best friend in the whole galaxy!"

His heart did stop. _Best friend? BEST FRIEND?_

 **See how she doesn't hold you with the same esteem as you have for her? She is merely tied to you by a mere 'business transaction'.**

His face fell. "I see." His voice was completely devoid of emotion and his arms released their hold on her. He walked away from her, his right hand gripping his lightsaber tightly.

"Ben?" she called, her voice laced with confusion. He heard her approaching him, but he was surprised when her right hand grabbed his left hand. He didn't dare look into her eyes, he knew he'd just end up hugging her again.

"I have to focus," he said in a monotone voice. "I have to be fully focused for my training."

"Ben…" she pleaded softly. He caved and looked at her; her eyes were full of concern, and even hurt.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Don't worry, Rey. I like you a lot, too."

Rey smiled at him, but he couldn't help feel a bit disappointed. The two of them walked together, hands still holding on tightly. He relished the feeling of her hand in his; his hand was enormous compared to hers, but they fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. They came to a large and lavish overlook patio that was wonderfully decorated with white blossoms and gardenias. Han, Leia and Obi-wan sat in the same garden table, while Poe sat adjacent to them. All of them were being served refreshments and appetizers of some kind. Ben noticed that Luke was standing in the clearing of the garden, his own lightsaber in hand. He stiffened a bit, his stomach churning with nerves.

Rey seemed to pick on this for she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He turned to look at her and felt himself relax a bit. She smiled at him warmly and he immediately returned the smile.

 **Don't be fooled by her sweet smiles, boy. She'll let you down just like the rest.**

His left eye twitched again, and Rey saw it. She reached up with her free hand and cupped his face, and he melted at her touch. If they weren't being watched, he would've dared kissed her. He had a strong longing to kiss her lips, to know if they were as soft as they looked. To taste them.

He must've been staring at her intently because she blushed under his gaze and looked away. He wanted her eyes on him. He moved closer to her, his heart accelerating at the speed of light. Rey looked up at him, the color on her cheeks was more noticeable. Her lips parted a bit, like it was an invitation.

Ben gulped, he inched closer to her their breaths mingling together. "Rey…"

"Ben!" Han's voice was loud and demanding. Ben knew what that tone meant, it was a warning to mind his behavior in front of guests.

Rey moved away from him, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Luke said lightheartedly. He drew his lightsaber, igniting it. The hum of the green laser blade was a steady one, similar to Luke's own Force signature.

Rey stood up the tip of her feet and kissed his cheek. Ben's world exploded in colors, akin to fireworks. His eyes were glued to hers, there was a glow of happiness in them.

It was certainly a form of affection. Could she truly love him as he…?

Luke cleared his throat, drawing Ben's attention over to his uncle and master. Ben ignited his lightsaber, a clear blue light contrasting the green from Luke's. Ben moved to his ready stance, waiting for Luke's first move. Ben could feel all eyes on him, waiting anxiously for the demonstration.

Luke dashed forward; Ben managed to move aside, but wasn't fast enough to block Luke's attack, ripping off the base of Ben's tunic.

"Focus, Ben." Luke said solemnly.

They both circled each other before Ben made the first move, swinging his blade forward. Luke swung his blade defensively, the strength of it caused Ben to stagger, leaving him open to attack. His master took the opportunity and knocked Ben into the ground.

Ben heard Rey gasp. He looked at her and saw that she was standing up her eyes full of worry. He felt a wave of affection for her, before Luke drew his attention again.

"Ben, you need to focus!" Luke snapped.

Ben got up from the ground, his clothes covered in dirt. "Sorry, Master."

They swung at each other a couple more times, this time Ben was more successful at blocking Luke's strikes. But Ben didn't want to do this now, his eyes kept glancing over at Rey. It was then that Ben noticed that Rey was sitting next to Poe.

 **See how the girl chose to sit with the pilot? She could've chosen to sit with her grandfather, but there she is.**

Ben felt anger rising within in him, his arms were shaking. _They're just friends! She cares about me!_

 **Does she now?**

 _She kissed my cheek! And she's gonna be my wife!_

 **A duty that was placed upon her.**

Ben gasped at that fact. It was indeed a decision made by his parents and her grandpa, not something he or Rey chose for themselves. It wasn't a future they picked. It was done for them.

 **As I said before, your "engagement" was merely a business deal.**

The voice was right…but even so…she…still had agreed…it had to mean something, right?

 _Right?_

Ben was thrust back into the ground, pushing him back into reality. "Benjamin, focus!"

Luke looked irritated, Ben looked over at his parents; Han's expression was unreadable, Leia looked concerned and Obi-wan was clearly unimpressed.

 **Skywalker cannot teach you to unleash your true potential, my dear boy. Only I can.**

He got up from the ground again and got into a ready stance. He swung his blade forward and Luke easily parried the attack. Luke thrust his blade upwards, then maneuvered it around Ben's causing the blue lightsaber to fly out of Ben's grasp.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ben." Luke berated him. "You can't focus and you're making us both look bad in front of my master."

 **That's what this is truly about, dear boy. His reputation, the prestige, and impressing his own master.**

Ben glared at his uncle, he used the Force to call his lightsaber to him. Once it was in his hand, Ben began to swing it ruthlessly at his master.

 **Yes, my boy! Channel that anger to strike true! He cares nothing for your progress, he only hinders you!**

Luke was able to block Ben's strikes easily, but the boy's relentlessness caught him completely off guard.

"Ben," Luke said in a warning tone. "Let go of aggression, you'll beckon the Dark side!"

But the boy was past listening. Ben couldn't recall a single lesson in all of his training where he had ever felt like he was improving. Luke would only lecture him endlessly about not giving into the Dark side, but never truly explained why. Ben knew that all of the Sith lords were powerful Dark siders, like Darth Vader, who was by far the most well known Sith.

 **The Dark side is another path to fully realize your true potential. See how much he fears you?**

Ben had kept up and endless barrage of attacks, while easily dodging Luke's retaliating strikes. The voice was right; Luke looked beyond surprised and even afraid. The fact that Luke, _the_ great and legendary, Luke Skywalker was unable to land a single attack made Ben's attacks more savage.

 **Yes, my boy! That's it!**

The voice was utterly right, Luke feared him. Luke had been intentionally sabotaging his training to Ben from becoming strong. Perhaps, it was to keep Ben from becoming stronger than him.

 **Now, my apprentice, strike true and show him who's more powerful!**

Ben saw Luke stagger; in a single second, Ben kicked Luke's legs and aimed right at Luke's arm. A surge of energy overcame Ben, he managed to concentrate that energy into a single strike, blasting Luke into the ground so hard that the earth beneath them cracked.

"BEN!" Han roared. He pulled Ben's arm, forcing his son to look at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ben blinked. He looked back at Luke; there was blood on his tan colored tunic. Ben dropped his lightsaber. His breathing was uneven, his whole body was shaking. Han let go of Ben's arm as Luke stood up, a look of deep disappointment set on his face.

"Uncle Luke, I…" Ben said shakily. "I don't know…what came over me…"

"You let the Dark side control you, Ben." Luke said emotionlessly. "You disappoint me."

Luke walked away to where Leia and Obi-wan were sitting; Leia looked fearfully at Ben, and Obi-wan was clearly concerned. Leia walked over to Luke as he neared her, assuring her that he was fine.

Ben looked at his father, they were both the exact same height. Han looked at him glumly, shook his head and walked away. Ben looked over to see that Poe had an arm around Rey, before he gently pulled her with him.

"Rey…" Ben whispered.

She looked like she had cried, her beautiful hazel eyes were red, her face splotchy. She looked away from him, leaning her head on Poe's shoulders, shaking slightly.

It shook him to the core that Rey, most beloved as beautiful Rey, was scared of him.

 _I'm a monster…_

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they keep me going! Next chapter should be up in a couple of days!


	4. The End of a Friendship

**Sorry for the delay with this one! I meant to post it earlier this week but my work schedule changed. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ben ran as fast as his long legs allowed. He wanted to get to his room as fast as he could. Everyone else was somewhere in the palace; after the disastrous Jedi training demonstration, Ben broke out into a run, leaving the Royal Gardens. When he finally reached his room he used the Force to open his door and then slammed it shut with so much strength his whole room shook.

He was pacing around frantically, his whole body couldn't stop shaking. His mind kept reeling, replaying the training demonstration in an endless loop. The look of disappointment in Luke and Han's eyes. The concern in Obi-wan and Poe's eyes. The fear in Leia and...Rey's eyes…

What had he done? Rey, sweet and dear Rey, was scared of him. The sheer terror in her eyes made his soul tremble. Ben longed to hold Rey in his arms and soothe away her fears, to tell her that everything would be okay. That he would always protect her…

But it was him that she was afraid of, it had been him that had made her cry. It had been his fault that Poe was the one comforting her…

 _How can I protect her from…me?_

 **Why are you wasting your time with that foolish girl? You should be celebrating your victory!**

"What victory?!" Ben yelled, then looked down at his trembling hands. "Rey, she…I…"

 **That girl isn't worthy of you, boy! She'll only hold you back with her fear of the Dark side!**

Ben shook his head furiously. "You don't know a thing about her!"

 **She witnessed your true potential and it frightened her! She will never understand your power! She will fear you just as your family fears your might!**

"Then I don't want it!" Ben yelled, his voice cracked as waves of despair formed tears in his eyes.

 **Don't be absurd, boy! You are far more powerful than even the mighty Luke Skywalker!**

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!" Ben roared, tears streaming down his face. "I JUST WANT HER!"

Ben was shaking violently, he could barely even breathe. All he could do is think of Rey, his beautiful Rey. He wanted her to look at him with love in her eyes, not fear. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to find her and hold her.

 **Forget about that girl!**

"Just shut up!" Ben snapped. "Leave me alone!"

 **You'll never see how much more powerful you truly are if you hold on to such foolishness!**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ben…?"

Ben looked up completely startled. Rey stood in the middle of the door frame, her eyes uncertain. She searched his gaze for a sign, likely a sign that she could enter his room. Ben slowly began walking around his bed, moving towards her.

Rey moved forward in his direction, holding out her right hand tentatively. Ben slowly reached out to her with his own right hand, shaking in desperation to feel her touch. Her eyes were fixed intently upon him, tears forming in her beautiful hazel eyes, her lips parted and slightly trembling.

Their hands finally met, and Ben felt like electricity hit him to his very soul. The tears that had been threatening to fall spilled down her tinted cheeks.

"Ben…" she whispered shakily.

Fresh tears fell down his face. "Rey, I…"

"Are you…okay?" she hiccupped. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Rey." He said softly. She was asking if _he_ was okay. She was too good for him.

She exhaled as she pulled him towards her, burying her face in his chest. "I was so scared…"

He was startled by her sudden reaction, but he recovered and quickly wrapped his arms around her. He had been right, she had been scared of him giving into the Dark side.

"I'm so sorry…" he lamented quietly.

Rey pulled back enough to look up at him. "…why are you apologizing?"

Ben blinked confusedly. "I scared you…when I gave into the Dark side…"

"Ben, that's not what scared me." She said, her voice steadying.

 **Don't believe her, she lies through her teeth.**

His heart jumped into his throat. "It wasn't….?"

Rey shook her head. "Ben, I was scared that you'd be hurt."

"You…weren't afraid…" he gulped audibly. "….of me?"

"No, Ben." She scowled slightly. "How could you think I'd be afraid of you?"

She sounded so hurt that he would actually think such a thing. Ben stared at her; this beautiful, wonderful, incredible girl didn't fear him, yet his whole family did.

"Even though I gave into the Dark side…?" he asked uncertainly.

She smiled, she moved an arm away from him, brought up her hand to cup his face. Her gaze softened, her brilliant eyes seemed to sparkle even when the sun had set over the horizon. He leaned into her touch instantly, his own eyes melting into her.

He loved her, he loved her with every cell in his body.

"You're you, Ben." Rey said soothingly. "Light or Dark, you're you."

He closed his eyes and murmured, "Rey…"

His body suddenly moved of its own accord, he bridged the gap between them and ever so softly, their lips met. He put the lightest bit of pressure, giving him the smallest of taste of her lips, and it was bliss.

He didn't know how long they stood that way, it could've been anywhere between minutes, hours, even days…but it was only seconds when he felt her lips part and heard her gasp.

Ben opened his eyes; Rey's eyes were wide with shock, her breathing shaking, her cheeks burning. She moved her hand away from his face, slowly bringing it up to cover her lips.

"Rey…?" he asked uncertain. Panic began to flood his senses.

She began to move away from him, her eyes still on him with shock. "I…"

"Rey, wait." he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to him once again, but she shook her head.

"I don't…" she said in a small voice. She pulled her hand away, turned on her heel and ran out of his room.

"Rey!" he pleaded loudly. "Rey!"

What had he done…? She had just confessed that she hadn't been afraid of seeing him use the Dark side of the Force, but yet the smallest of kisses had her literally running away from him.

 **Is it not obvious that she doesn't feel the same as you do? You have wasted your time loving this girl, who can't even reciprocate your affection.**

The voice was right again. The only way to explain her reaction was the most simplest one: she didn't love him.

So simple, and yet his heart broke into a million pieces, tear cascading down his face, his wounded cries echoing in the emptiness of his room.

The rest of the summer only served to further prove it; she rarely interacted with him, she spent most of her time with Poe. Whenever their eyes would meet, she'd blush and immediately looked away. It seemed like Rey would go out of her way to avoid him as much as possible. She didn't sit beside him anymore. Her smiles and her laughter would disappear when he was around.

Ben knew it was over, their beautiful friendship was gone.

His life had lost its will to do anything. He no longer enjoyed reading, learning, not even practicing his calligraphy. He had spent so many hours just writing her name on pieces of parchment, all for him to just tear it to shreds, tears cascading down his face.

He had even taken to writing her poems…granted, they weren't ever going to be seen by her, but he couldn't stop himself. She was in his veins, his mind, engraved in his heart.

He was hers…wholly and truly. Even if she didn't love him. And it destroyed him to know it was the truth.

Ben sat in his study, it was the last day of August, Rey had left the day before. He had simply watched from the window in his study, his heart leaving with her. Ben picked up a book from his desk and flipped through it absentmindedly when the door slammed open and Poe walked in with a cold gaze.

"We need to talk." Poe said.

Ben flipped a page and continued on as if he hadn't hear a word.

"Ben." Poe's voice carried irritation.

He flipped another page.

"Ben!" Poe slammed his hands on Ben's desk.

" _What?"_ Ben snapped, slamming his book down on the table.

"What did you do to Rey?" Poe snapped back.

Ben's left eye twitched at her name. "I didn't do anything." He said coldly.

"Don't lie." Poe hissed. "All summer she was upset. Even now she still is!"

Ben glared at Poe. "What do you mean 'still is'?"

Poe glared back, but said nothing.

"How would you even know if she was upset…?" Ben's anger was seeping into his voice.

Poe scoffed. "You can clearly see it in her face. Especially when she left."

Rey had left and unlike the years before, this time they didn't say goodbye.

"You did something because she wasn't the same the whole summer!" Poe yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Ben screamed in Poe's face.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Poe pushed Ben, who stumbled backwards into his chair. "What did you do to her?!"

Ben stood up and pushed Poe back with all of his strength, causing Poe to collapse onto the floor.

"Why do you care so much about her?" Ben's voice was laced with venom.

"She's my friend!" Poe hissed as he stood up, color rising in his cheeks. "And I won't have you hurting her!"

Ben's nostrils flared. "She's _my_ fiancé!"

"Then treat her like such!"

Did she really perceive their kiss, chaste and small, as really that offensive? He had done it out of love, yet she backed away. She didn't want him the way he wanted her. He was truly just her friend. Maybe not even that anymore.

"...I kissed her." Ben said quietly, the words scorching the wound in his heart.

Poe stared blankly at him. "That's it?"

Ben frowned at him. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"You didn't actually hurt her, or…?" Poe said uncertainty.

"No, of course not!" Ben said indignantly. "I would _never_ hurt her!"

Poe looked at him with a skeptical frown.

"I love her!" Ben said the words before he could stop himself. Once he realized what he had said, he looked down at the floor. He didn't want to see Poe's face after that admission.

"In that case," Poe said slowly. "You're an idiot."

Ben's eyes looked directly at Poe, the other boy had crossed his arms. Ben knew why he was an idiot; he was hopelessly in love with his fiancé who didn't love him back. Rey would never be his. She would marry him because she had to, not because she loved him. He didn't know how they would even be able to sire an heir. She didn't even want to kiss him, how would he be able to give her a child? Would she feel disgust? Would she just lay there and...take it?

Ben shuddered. A couple months ago he would've been itching at the image of one day feeling her body under his, but now...he dreaded it. Where he had once imagined the two of them becoming one, looking at each other lovingly...now he could only see her looking at him in revulsion.

"Shut up." Ben said dejectedly. "... I know I am…"

"Then do something about it." Poe said. "Tell her how you feel."

Ben shook his head. "What's the point? She doesn't…"

Poe rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot."

He really didn't need to be told. He knew what he was. When Ben didn't reply, Poe began walking away, but stopped in front of the door.

"If you don't tell her how you feel," Poe said with a slight smirk. "then someone else will come along and sweep her off her feet."

Poe left the Ben's study, closing the door behind him. Ben stared at the door; he had already suspected that Poe had a soft spot for Rey, but he had never done anything outside of crack jokes around her. This, however…

Ben sat back down on his chair and buried his face in his hands.

He was going to marry Rey…

* * *

 **2 years later**

Ben's training was now emphasizing more on meditation, which Ben found that he liked. It was peaceful; he would attune himself to the Force and block out all other sounds, including that snake-like voice. Luke had now busied himself with other students, he only saw Ben about twice a week. Ben was completely fine with that. His parents weren't around anyway, so Luke's absence wasn't a big deal. Han was busy at the Galactic Academy overseeing Poe's astounding progress, he was being hailed as the best pilot since Han himself. Leia was too busy constantly dealing with politicians, constantly traveling around the galaxy.

He seldomly ever saw his parents in the same breathing space. They rarely had more than a couple of words to say to him, more often than not, it was only an acknowledging glance and they'd be on their way again.

So it came as a shock to Ben when for the first time since he could remember, Leia decided to have a ball in the palace for his birthday. He was 16 now, and that seemed like a good enough of a reason to have a ball in the middle of February. Ben found the idea to be ridiculous, but even Han seemed to like the idea. Either that or he was humoring Leia. No matter how many objections Ben raised, his opinion was ignored. Like always.

And so Ben sat in his chair in the throne room, the room was lavishly decorated in the finest, people dressed in the most expensive fabrics and silks. Ben figured that an entire impoverished planet could've easily been fed twice over with the money from the extravagant garments. Even he was dressed formally, flaunting regality in its might. A full orchestra had even been commissioned for this "event", he honestly couldn't ever recall seeing one in person. The music filling up the palace were all waltzes one after another.

One too many dignitaries and politicians brought over their young daughters to Ben's presence, likely in the hopes **that** he would take an interest in one of them. And they girls were pretty, stunning even. But Ben's eyes belonged to one girl, his heart called for her and his body longed for her.

Rey didn't visit the previous summer. Obi-wan's health worsened, and he needed absolute bedrest. Han one day told Ben that he was going to the Hosnian system, and asked Ben if he wanted to visit. Oh, he wanted to. So much that his whole being _ached_. But he said no and Poe went instead.

She probably had a much better time with Poe than with him. Ben still recalled with painful clarity how she had walked away from him after he had kissed her. Now that he was older, he didn't even think it had been a real kiss, all he had done was press his lips on her. But the result was still the same, she had run away from him.

"It wouldn't hurt to smile." Leia said dryly. "Or mingle a bit."

Ben looked over at his mother, sitting in her own chair on his right side. He sighed. "You know that I don't want to be here."

Leia leaned towards him. "Ben, you are the future king. And as such, you are expected to-"

"Make public appearances," he finished for her. "I know, Mother."

Leia peered at him in a judgmental way, before her eyes softened. "Ben…why don't you go find Poe?"

That's the last thing he wanted. He and Poe barely even talked. Especially after Ben found out that Han and Poe had been visiting the Hosnian system several times. Technically on official business, but Ben had a sinking feeling that Poe would go visit Rey. Poe had made his intentions quite clear regarding Rey, he was going to pursue Rey.

 **Let the pilot have the girl.**

Ben flinched. _But she's_ my _fiancé…not his._

 **You are destined for something more than a mere girl who doesn't want you, nor does she appreciate your true might.**

But still his heart ached for her, his hands wouldn't let him forget the sensation of her skin. His lips haunted him with the feel of her lips.

 **Forget about her!**

Ben clenched his fists until the knuckles were white. _Shut up already! Leave me alone!_

"Ben." Leia said suddenly.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth, casting a sideways glance at his mother.

She pointed in the direction of the throne room entrance. Ben followed with his eyes at what she wanted him to see and his jaw dropped.

There stood Rey dressed in an aquamarine gown, her sleeves separated from the bodice of her dress, the skirt decorated with glittering flowers intricately embroidered. Her hair, which he had always seen down, was halfway up in an intricate updo. She looked a bit more mature than the last time he had seen her two years prior. The dress emphasized her waist, and with a gulp he noticed that it was a more feminine shape. No longer was her body that of a little girl, it was morphing into a young woman, her bosom was more obvious now.

Ben slowly stood up from his chair; their eyes locked, she moved forward, walking down the small steps that lead to the throne room. She seemed to almost float with each graceful step she took, the bottom of her dress billowing around her feet. She truly looked like the future queen.

Rey's expression was a lit with both joy and hesitation. Ben got up from his chair and met her halfway; his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was scared, terrified that she would again reject him. Even if he wouldn't dare to kiss her anymore.

She gave him a small curtsy. "Hi, Ben."

Her voice had lost some of its girlishness. "Hi, Rey."

Rey peered at him curiously. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He said softly. He fumbled with his hands nervously before saying, "Do…you want to dance?"

Rey's smile was as bright as the sun. "I'd love to, Ben."

He held out her hand and she took it. They moved closer together, their chests touching. He tentatively placed a hand on her waist, she placed a shy hand on his bicep. They breathing was heavy between them, Ben could almost feel the thundering of his heart in his ears. Slowly, they began to move in tune to the music, with some awkward footing at the start. But he knew how to dance, his mother had all but demanded it since he was 10. He spun her around in place causing Rey to laugh in surprise.

Oh, how he had missed her.

"I didn't know you could dance, Ben!" she said joyfully.

Ben laughed and spun her around again. "I'm full of surprises."

He pulled her close to him again and she smiled tenderly. "That you are, Ben Solo."

The music reached a crescendo and he lifted her up, spinning both of them around before setting her down again.

"I missed you, Ben." She said with tinge of sadness, her eyes sparkling in tears.

Ben stopped moving and he almost forgot to breathe. "…you did?"

"Everyday…" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Her tears spilled and it tugged at his heart. He pulled her close to her, wrapping his arms around her whole body. She returned his embrace, shaking as she cried.

"I missed you so much, Rey…" he said breathlessly. "I thought about you everyday."

It was the truth, plain and simple. He had fought with himself so much to push her out of his thoughts, constantly replaying her reaction to his kiss over and over to remind himself why she didn't want him. But by the Maker if he wasn't internally exploding with jubilance now that she was in his arms. Everything was right, perfect. She should always be by his side…he would not be able to live without her. The past two years were torturous enough.

"I'm so sorry, Ben…" she hiccupped.

"For what?" he looked at her in confusion. "If anything, I should apologize to you!"

Now Rey looked confused. "Why? You've done nothing wrong!"

He hadn't? But the kiss…she had run away from him because he had…

"But…I kissed you…" he said, his voice consumed with guilt, his eyes tearing up at the pain the memory brought. "I scared you and you ran away."

Rey gasped. "That's not…why…"

He lowered his head a bit so that it was closer to her, he was too tall. "Why did you run, Rey?"

"I…"

The music came to an end, and the room erupted with clapping causing both of them to jump slightly. Amidst the distraction, Rey pulled away from Ben and walked out of the throne room.

She was running away from him yet again. His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces once more. He clenched his fists and he followed after her, he wanted answers. He wasn't gonna keep doing this with her. Either she loved him or not.

If she did, then everything would be perfect and they would get married as planned. And if she didn't…

Ben moved through the crowd, his eyes on the back of Rey's head as she made her way. Someone called his name, but he didn't care to know who it was. She started sprinting and he did the same. She ran out into the Royal Gardens; past the crowds in the patio and into the wooded area.

"Rey!" he called after her. "Wait!"

But she kept on going, breaking out in a full run. She was fast, very fast. But he was determined to catch her. He managed to catch up with her and grabbed her left arm.

"Wait," he panted. "please, Rey."

She was sobbing, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "I can't…"

"You can't…?" he asked fearfully.

"I can't do this." Rey exhaled. "I don't know how to do this anymore."

Ben's brows creased confusedly. "What are you-?"

"This!" she said exasperatedly, gesturing between them. "I want to be your friend, but I don't know if I can anymore!"

Her words wounded him deeper than any lightsaber ever could. He remained silent, watching her vent her frustration.

"Don't you see how much has changed?" she sobbed. "It's not the same anymore and I can't…"

"Then don't." Ben said coldly. "You're right, everything has changed."

Rey's eyes widened. "Ben…what do you-?"

He let go of her arm and began to walk back to the palace. "Forget about everything. I'll talk to my parents."

"Wait, Ben!" she ran after him. "What are you gonna talk to them about? Our marriage?"

 _Our marriage? OUR marriage?_

He turned to face her, fury in his eyes. "It's quite clear to me that you can't continue with _this_ -" he gestured between them as she had done, "-anymore. And you know what? I'm done, too."

"What?" she blinked, fresh tears cascading. "That's not what I-"

"Will you stop?" he hissed. "I get it, trust me. _I get it._ "

"No, you don't!" she shrieked.

"You don't love me."

Rey gave a shuddering gasp.

Even as he said the words, his heart hoped that she would contradict him. His eyes silently pleading for her to tell him that he was wrong, that she loved him and longed to be his wife…

She opened her mouth, and Ben could feel his lungs constrict, making it difficult to breathe.

"Ben, I…"

Her eyes flickered behind him and they widened. Confused, Ben looked over his shoulder following her line of sight.

Poe stood behind Ben with his brows set in irritation. "What are you doing to her, Ben?"

It all started clicking in his head. Poe, she wanted Poe.

"I see." Ben's voice was hollow.

He walked past Poe, heading back to the palace. He had had enough. Rey loved Poe, not him. Ben had given Rey his heart since they were children and she had chosen to give her heart to another. It was a hot, nearly blinding pain. He didn't want this, he didn't need to feel this.

His feet had automatically carried him to his room. He locked his door and screamed as loud as he could. His screams turned to sobs as he collapsed to his knees, clenching his fists and then punching the floor.

When he was a boy, he had dreamed of being a pilot like his father before him. That dream would never come true.

For a few years now, he began to dream of ruling Chandrila peacefully with his beautiful queen by his side. In his dreams, Rey loved him unquestionably and unconditionally as he loved her. They would have children, with his hair and her eyes. The picture of a perfect, harmonious future.

Now…that dream would never come true.

Ben awoke the next morning on the floor, still in his regal attire. He walked into his fresher, his mind blank, his heart hollow, his soul bleak. Empty, he was empty.

By the time he was dressed and walked down the foyer; been saw from a window Rey and Poe sitting on a bench outside. He could only see their backs, but they were leaning against each other, Poe's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

The sight was burned onto his retinas, what little appetite he had was instantly gone. His whole face contorted with rage, engulfing him whole.

Poe looked over his shoulder and spotted Ben. The two glared at one another.

Ben walked back up the foyer and into his study, a searing fury reaching its boiling point. His vision blurred as he moved to his desk and began using the Force to throw things around the study. He didn't care if he destroyed the whole room. He just wanted to stop feeling the loss of his Rey…

Ben didn't know how much time had passed, but at some point, he had collapsed on the floor. There was pieces of paper everywhere; his desk was broken, his chair beyond repair, the bookshelves were slanted and several books were ripped to pieces.

Ben buried his face in his hands. His eyes were swollen from all the crying, his head pounding with pain, his heart aching with a pain he had never known before. He had felt uncertainty over not truly know Rey's feelings, but now…this was being alive while somehow being dead.

He didn't hear his door opening until he heard footsteps approaching him. Ben looked up and his rage soared once again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ben snarled as he stood up.

"You're the biggest fucking idiot in the whole galaxy." Poe said. "I told you to tell her how you felt and you managed to fucking hurt her instead."

Ben's left eye twitched. "I hurt her? I fucking told her how I felt and it didn't mean shit!"

Poe's brows creased together. "How could not mean anything?"

"She doesn't…" Ben stopped himself. He knew Poe knew the truth, Poe just wanted Ben to say it out loud. Well, Ben wasn't gonna give him that satisfaction. "She wants you, so why does anything matter?"

"You're so fucking stupid, Ben." Poe snapped. "You're so wound up in your own pity party that you can't see what's really going on."

"I've had enough." Ben fumed. "You…can have her."

"What?" Poe said incredulously. "I can…have her?"

"I'll tell Han and Leia to marry her…to you." The last two words felt foreign on his lips.

Ben walked past Poe, towards the door when Poe spoke. "You'll regret it, Ben."

Ben stopped in his tracks for a moment, then walked out of his study. No, regret would be to continue forward with this "marriage" and make Rey miserable for the rest of her life. He would regret that she would always want another man and be stuck with him instead. Regret would be to love her so fiercely, so devoted, so hopelessly for a lifetime.

Ben marched across the palace to find his mother's study. Determined, he opened the doors to find both of his parents looking cross. They turned off the HoloNet and turned to face Ben.

"What's wrong, kid?" Han asked distractedly.

"I…" Ben cleared his throat and steadied himself. "I want to dissolve my engagement."

Han's jaw dropped and Leia stood up from her seat.

"What?" Han asked with an air of disbelief.

"Ben, you want to dissolve your engagement to Rey?" Leia said concernedly.

Ben rolled his eyes. _What other engagement is there?_

"Yes." He stated succinctly. "Marry her to Poe."

The look on their faces went from worry to shock. But Ben didn't care.

"He's the next in line." Ben said dryly. "It should be to the same effect."

He turned on his heel to leave when Han spoke up. "Why are you doing this, Ben?"

"I thought you had loved her?" Leia said softly. "Ben…"

"You thought wrong." Ben said coldly.

He took a step forward when Poe entered Leia's study…with Rey. Ben's eyes narrowed on the fact that they were holding hands. He then glared at Poe, who raised his chin defiantly.

"You actually told them." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You're so fucking stupid."

"Poe!" Rey said indignantly, she pulled her hand from his grasp. Her eyes looked at Ben, softening immediately. "Ben, what's going on?"

Ben refused to meet her gaze, he would fall apart if he did.

"Rey…" Leia said slowly. Ben could hear her approaching footsteps as she walked up behind him. "Ben has decided to…end your engagement."

He heard Rey gasp. He chanced a look at her and he was floored to see her crying. She looked at him directly, beseechingly.

"Why…?" she breathed shakily. "Why would you…?"

What did she mean why? Because he was in too much pain knowing that she didn't love him, she only wanted friendship. He wanted more, so much more.

"So you can be with Poe." He replied bluntly.

Rey's face scrunched up in confusion as Poe shook his head.

"What?" she gasped. "Poe?"

Poe scoffed.

"You said you couldn't do this anymore." Ben said. "I get it, you want to be with him. I'm just making it easier on you both. I don't want to get in the way."

"Ben…" Rey said tearfully, her voice cracking. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Rey?" Ben huffed. "I'm tired of all this."

"I thought we were friends…" She said dolefully.

That was the last straw for Ben.

"Rey, we were friends when we were in diapers. We were friends when we were kids. We have been friends for a very long time. But I can't be your friend anymore, I don't _want_ to be your friend."

She looked shocked, her lips quivering and her eyes spilling fresh tears. Poe was angry, his nostrils flaring.

"Benjamin!" Leia snapped. "How dare you!"

"It's the truth, Mom." Ben said curtly.

"You were my best friend." Rey said dismally. "I…loved you."

Ben shuddered. "Loved me?"

Rey didn't reply, she turned around and ran away again. He knew he shouldn't run after her, he should stay put. They'd done this so many times already…

His legs reacted before his brain had. He ran and ran; they had ran out into the Royal Gardens again, but this time he caught her by the Grand Fountain, right in front of his grandparent's statue.

They both panted heavily, his right hand holding hers tightly.

"Rey…" he said breathlessly. "You…loved me?"

She exhaled sharply before saying, "….I still do, Ben."

Ben's heart fluttered. "You do…?"

He moved closer to her, but she didn't look up.

"Rey," he was trembling a bit. "I don't want to be your friend because I..."

She finally looked up, her eyes seemed to shine brightly in the warm sun light. "Ben…"

"I love you, too."

She gave a small laugh. "That's why I said that I couldn't keep doing this. Because what I felt for you was more than friendship, Ben. For a few years now, actually."

"Then why did you run when I kissed you?" he sounded more wounded than he would've liked.

Rey blushed but kept her eyes on him. "Because I didn't know what I was feeling, Ben. I was so surprised and confused that the love I've always had for you was evolving into much more deeper."

He certainly knew the feeling, he first began to feel that way when he began his teens. "I know how that feels, Rey."

"I'm still a bit afraid now, Ben," she said quietly. "What I feel for you…it feels like my body can't contain it."

He closed the distance between them, enveloping her in his arms. "Don't be afraid. I feel it, too."

Rey giggled softly and a few stray tears fell. With his thumb he wiped them away, then he cupped her face and she leaned into his palm. She closed her eyes.

"Rey?"

"Hmm?"

He gulped. "Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes fluttered open, her lips parting. "Yes."

Ben tilted her head up a bit as he leaned down. He tentatively pressed his lips on hers like the last time, before slowly moving his head to the side. Their lips moved more naturally, an it was a greater sensation than he could've ever dreamed of. He felt like he was flying amongst the clouds; her mouth tasted so sweet, her lips were so soft just as they looked. He could do this for the rest of his life.

They parted a bit to catch some air and they laughed, their cheeks stained. He kissed her lips lightly and then held her tightly in his arms.

"Ben?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, Rey?" he asked in between peppering kisses on her forehead.

"I don't have to marry Poe, do I?" she frowned.

Ben scoffed. "You're my fiancé, Rey. Not his."

She beamed at him and they kissed once, the statues of Anakin and Padmé directly behind them, in an identical pose as the future king and queen.

* * *

 **I hope this was good for you guys! Please read and review, I welcome them all!**


	5. Sunlight and Moonlight

**I am so, so SORRY! I meant to post this last week but real life got in the way and ugh! Anyways, hope you're not mad at me!**

* * *

Summer had finally arrived after what felt like an eternity. After his 16th birthday celebration Rey left back to Hosnian Prime to be with her ailing grandfather two days later. Oh, how his heart ached before she even boarded her shuttle. But her parting was bittersweet, as now he finally knew her real feelings.

Rey loved him. Rey loved him! And for some years, it seemed. Ben wondered if she had been needlessly suffering in silence as he had. Maker, all of this pain could've been avoided if he had something. But then again, his fear of her "rejection" had greatly hurt him and strengthened his silence.

But that no longer mattered. He loved her and she loved him. They would marry in 4 years and everything would be perfect! Ben had written what was sure to be mountains of poems and entire forests worth of parchment alone with just her name written on it. She was his muse and in just 4 months since his birthday in February, Ben has gone through more ink pots than he had in a year. He utterly ruined one of his calligraphy pens and had to nearly beg Leia to bring him more when she went to Coruscant.

Ben sat in his study, having finally finished another poem. He stared at the parchment and frowned critically. He knew he didn't have the guts to ever show her any of the poems he wrote for her, none of them were worthy enough for her beautiful eyes. He exhaled loudly and pushed away his newly finished poem to his ever growing stack of poems. This was by far the most creative he's ever felt, everyday he'd write between 3 to 4 poems daily. But none of them felt special enough, none of them felt…like Rey.

There was a loud rumbling sound coming from outside; Ben sprinted out of his study the moment he recognized the familiar Hosnian vessel landing. He practically flew down the foyer staircase and nearly crashed into his mother as she walked towards the front gates. Leia looked at him with a mixture of amusement and exasperation at his behavior.

The gates opened; Han and Poe walked in first, and with a terrible jolt, Ben saw why. Behind them was Obi-wan laid down in an anti-gravitational bed. He was hooked up to an oxygen respirator and was using a mask to breathe. He looked more frail and weak than Ben had ever seen anyone, his life would be gone any moment soon. The Jedi Master was pale making his veins more visible. Ben noticed that Rey was holding onto her grandfather's hand as she walked beside him.

Rey had a somber look on her face, and it tore Ben apart to see her like that. She looked up and met his eyes, offering him the smallest of smiles. Ben walked over to her and hugged her tenderly.

"Hi." Ben said softly, kissing the top of her head. "How are you?"

"Hi." Rey replied as her head rested on his chest. "I'm…"

He felt her shudder a bit and then felt a tiny bit of moisture on his tunic. Ben kissed her hair as she quietly cried into his chest. The two moved forward as Obi-wan's bed automatically moved forward, Ben placed a loving arm around Rey's shoulders. Ben noticed that Obi-wan's Force signature was diminishing, it had once been a steady hum but now it flickered in and out of the Force. Ben had never felt or even heard of something like this.

Obi-wan was taken to a guest room relatively close to the Servants' Quarters in case he needed immediate help. Han picked up the frail old man easily in his arms and then set him down on the much larger guest bed. Rey let go of Ben and began assisting her grandfather to become more comfortable by propping up pillows for support. Leia, Ben and Poe all helped with Obi-wan's respirator and mask, making sure that the many cables and tubes weren't tangled up.

"How are you feeling, old man?" Han asked softly.

"Tired, very tired." Obi-wan's voice was so hard that Ben had barely understood what he had said. Ben saw Rey trying to blink away her tears.

"Please get some rest, Grandpa." Rey said in a quiet, sweet voice.

"And let us know if you need anything." Leia said tenderly. She gestured over to a calling device on the night table by left side.

"I'd like to speak with young Benjamin." Obi-wan said pointedly.

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise, his eyes immediately seeking his parents. Both his mother and father both looked astonished at the retired Jedi Master's request. Rey looked more worried, her eyes going from Ben to her grandfather.

"Alone, please…" Obi-wan said with his eyes fixed on Rey.

His parents nodded and walked out, Poe gently ushered Rey towards the door. She stopped directly in front of Ben looking up at him with her worried expression still.

"Don't worry," Ben said tenderly. "It'll be okay."

She looked unconvinced. "Ben…"

"Rey, please, dear." Her grandfather rasped.

When she hesitated Ben looked at Poe and nodded his head towards the door, silently asking his brother to take Rey away. Poe nodded.

"Hey, he's a big boy." Poe said lightly. "C'mon, he's gonna be fine."

Ben leaned down and pecked her lips softly, and when they parted she nodded. Poe placed a hand on her back and again gently ushered her out of the room. The small act of physical contact would've at one point set Ben in a jealous fit. But now, he knew that Rey's heart belonged to him and his own heart belonged to her. He was no longer jealous over Poe spending time with Rey, even when Poe visited her in Hosnian Prime and Ben couldn't go.

They loved each other, and nothing would come between them.

"Come closer, my boy." the older man said warmly.

Ben walked around the bed, over to the side where none of Obi-wan's respiratory machines were. "Sir?"

"I'm sure you've noticed my current state." Obi-wan sighed wearily. "My time is short, I shall become one with the Force soon."

Ben had already suspected as much, given the times that Rey hadn't visited over the summer due to his declining health.

"I want to be absolutely certain that my Rey will be in good hands when I pass on."

Ben had a horrible, sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I can tell that you dearly love her," The older man smiled at him gently, with an appreciative twinkle in his pale blue eyes. "and for that I am truly grateful, Ben."

 _There's gonna be a but, isn't there?_

"However…" Obi-wan said slowly.

 _Close enough._ Ben frowned.

"I am quite concerned with your…affinity for the Dark Side."

Ben's eyes widened; he hadn't been expecting that to be his concern. He had anticipated that Obi-wan would've been more worried about Ben being able to make Rey happy while juggling the responsibilities of a king. But then again, Obi-wan had seen first-hand how Ben had quite willingly given into the Dark Side during that ill-fated demonstration 2 years ago.

And if Ben was honest with himself, he didn't really regret it. He had felt such a surge of power coursing through his whole being, like it was a natural part of him. A natural choice he didn't have to second guess. Ben knew it had shaken his family to their core.

Luke's lessons went from being daily to twice a week if that. They excuse his uncle gave was that he was too busy with his other apprentices over at his newly built Jedi Temple. Further confirmation came when Luke actually tried to lecture Ben it amounted to three hours of why giving into the Dark Side was bad and the Sith were bad because of it. The very few times they did practice saber forms mostly consisted over Ben controlling his emotions in battle.

"I want my granddaughter to be safe." Obi-wan said succinctly.

"She will be, sir." Ben said firmly. "I will protect Rey from everything."

"Even from yourself?"

Ben shuddered, then collected himself. "I'm working on controlling that side of me."

"I've heard from Luke about that." Obi-wan's pale blues peered into Ben questioningly. "But have you been successful?"

Ben looked away. "Not really."

It had proven to be quite the difficult task for Ben. His first instinct in battle was to default into his anger, something that Luke wasn't wild about. It would result in another lengthy lecture that at this point Ben knew it by memory.

"I once had a padawan…" Obi-wan said wistfully. "He was incredibly attuned to the Force from a young age, though not as young as you."

Ben said nothing, merely stood by the bed and listened intently.

"He was an amazing pilot, too." He chuckled. "He was always eager to get into battle, to prove his strength. But that type of ambition also beckons the Dark Side."

Ben shifted somewhat uncomfortably, it wasn't that he wanted to prove his strength, just that the Dark Side was a natural part of him.

"He wanted to be the most powerful Jedi in history. He certainly had the strength that rivaled some of the other masters. But like you, he failed to control his emotions, he couldn't keep his anger in. and it showed in his aggressive fighting style. He was constantly warned by myself, my master and others that he was walking a path that would lead to the Dark Side."

"Fear is the path to the Dark Side," Ben began reciting one of Luke's lectures he inherited from another master of his. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

"I see that Luke has passed on Master Yoda's wisdom." The old master said. It was clear to Ben that these old memories had caused Obi-wan a lot of emotional pain. "My padawan made some poor choices. He…betrayed everything that we stood for. He became the very thing we swore to destroy."

Ben blinked in surprise, he had heard of a Jedi who had turned against the Jedi Order to become a Sith Lord.

"You know this man as Darth Vader." Obi-wan said grimly.

Ben felt like an icicle had impaled him; he'd heard about Darth Vader before during his schooling, but somehow, hearing it from Obi-wan, made the story feel much more personal.

"Darth Vader…?" Ben asked, his voice quivering. "He was your padawan?"

Obi-wan nodded. "He was; he had been a bright, optimistic boy of 9 years when my master and I met him. Nothing at all like the monster he grew up to be."

The word monster rattled Ben. He had referred to himself as such 2 years ago, when he thought he had frightened Rey. But knowing from history that Vader was a real monster, made feel Ben at ease.

"I don't want Rey to suffer over something like that." Obi-wan said in a steady voice. "Nor do I want you to befall the same fate as…my padawan."

The mere mention of Rey possibly suffering because of his own doing made it difficult for Ben to breathe. "I don't want that at all." Ben said firmly. "I want Rey to be happy! I will always keep her safe."

Ben began to feel his frustration bubble slowly towards the surface. He had to keep himself calm, he had to control his emotions. Not because of the Dark Side, but because he wanted to prove that he wasn't a danger to Rey, sweet and precious Rey.

"I love her." Ben said softly. "I love her more than life itself."

The old man nodded in understanding. "I know you do."

Ben sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sir, I swear to you," Ben said fervently. "I will not let anything happen to Rey. I will control my emotions to better protect her."

"I trust that you will, dear boy." Obi-wan smiled. "You've been very strong with the Force since you were a toddler, Ben. I've little doubt that you'll only grow stronger, but always keep in mind Master Yoda's words."

"Yes sir."

"Now, please allow me to rest up," Obi-wan sighed tiredly. "I am in dire need of it. You father insisted on staying home in my Estate, but I wanted to speak with you."

Ben nodded as the old master closed his eyes and slumbered off. Ben walked out of the room, his mind reeling. He knew of the tale of Darth Vader, not just from school but also the general populace constantly speaking of the many crimes the Sith Lord had committed against the galaxy. But the curious thing was that in all the lessons Luke had given him, not once did his uncle mention that his own master had been Darth Vader's as well. Surely Obi-wan had told Luke. It certainly would've been a great lesson, especially since it had been Luke himself that had defeated Darth Vader!

Ben instinctively walked to his study, hoping to find Rey there. He opened the door and sure enough, his darling Rey was sitting on his chair. She had her elbows on top of his desk, her head resting on one of her hands, the other hand was holding a piece of parchment. Her hazel eyes were completely focused on whatever she was reading, a stray tendril of hair came out of her intricate braid. She was breathtaking, her mint green dress complimenting her figure, while bringing out the green hues in her eyes.

He felt his heart hammering against his chest rapidly, she looked utterly divine. She seemed to sense his presence and looked up. Rey smiled radiantly at him; she got up from her seat and ran straight into his arms.

Ben chuckled at her and then kissed her hair, his nose inhaling her natural scent of fresh daisies and honey.

"What were you reading?" he asked idly, relishing the feel of his beloved in his arms.

"Oh," she said softly. "I found those parchments on your desk."

Parchments?

 _Oh no, my poems!_

Ben let go of her and began scrambling around trying to grab all of the loose parchment pages. He had no clue how many Rey had read, but he hoped to the Maker that she hadn't read too many. He haphazardly folded them all in half and stuffed them inside a compartment in one of his bookshelves.

He nervously turned around to find Rey looking a little bewildered. He nervously ran a hand through his dark waves and smiled awkwardly at her.

Rey stepped towards him, her hands clasped behind her back with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Ben?"

"Y-yes?"

"Did you write those poems?"

He gulped. "Y-y-yes…"

"Are they for me?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Ben didn't trust himself enough to speak so he nodded slowly.

Rey brought her hands to his chest, her right hand right where his heart was. Ben had no doubt that she could feel it beating wildly. She stood on her tiptoes and placed the smallest of kisses on his lips making his head spin.

"I loved them, Ben." She whispered. "Can I please have them?"

"No," he breathed. "They're not good. You deserve better than those."

Rey frowned slightly. "They _are_ good, Ben!"

"I'll write you something better, I promise you, Rey." He cupped her face with his hands and with his nose he nuzzled the side of her face.

Rey kissed the tip of his nose and gave a relenting sigh. She placed her hands over his and said, "What did Grandpa say?"

Ben hesitated for a moment, but he knew she would persist asking him about it. He sighed.

"He's concerned about me." He answered.

Rey's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Because…of that time I gave into the Dark Side." He said quietly.

"Really?" Rey said dryly then rolled her eyes. "I've already told him repeatedly I'm not afraid of that!"

Ben kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're not, Rey, but I get why he is."

Rey frowned. "I'm not afraid of you, Ben."

"I know you're not." Ben said tenderly, then he lowered his voice, bringing his hands down to his sides. "But how can I protect you from myself….?"

"Ben." Now Rey cupped his face with her hands. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't. There's a darkness in you, yes, but there's a soft light, too."

How had he bee so blessed to have such a beautiful, wonderful and understanding creature by his side? She was so loving and so unafraid of him, when his family wasn't. They wanted to purge out the darkness from him, but she accepted it. Accepted _him_ without question.

He leaned down and captured her lips as gently and loving as he could. They were slowly learning how to moved their mouths together, though they weren't without their errors. Their teeth accidentally brushed against the other's, causing Rey to giggle and pull away slightly.

"Sorry." Ben mumbled, his cheeks enflamed.

"It's okay." She replied breathlessly, her own cheeks brightly tinted.

They resumed their kissing; Ben's hands moved from his sides to her back, slowly trailing to her hips. Rey pressed herself closer to him, causing a wave of heat to shoot straight to his core. She sighed into him, their kiss deepening, his tongue darted from his mouth to find hers. She squeaked in surprise and pulled back from him, a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Ben panted. Panic began coursing through him, fearing that she would run away again.

"No, it's okay." Rey said reassuringly. "I was just surprised, that's all!"

Ben gave her a dubious look. "Rey, I don't want to overstep any boundaries. If you don't feel comfortable-"

"-I'll tell you." She finished with a smile. "Let's take this slow, okay? I like the kissing, but I'm not sure I'm ready for anything else. Yet."

Ben felt his whole face heating up even more. She liked their kissing, and while she wasn't ready for anything beyond that now, she would be someday.

"You're right," he said, smiling slightly. "we have the rest of our lives for that."

Rey beamed at him in spite of her blush. "Yes, we do."

"I love you, Rey." He gave her a light kiss.

"I love you too, Ben." She said dreamily.

He pulled away from her, his smile widening. "I wanna show you something."

"More poems?" she asked hopefully, causing him to roll his eyes.

He moved over to his desk; he opened a drawer and pulled out a small white box. He nervously handed it to her and she examined it curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it." He said, anxiety pooling in the pit of his stomach.

She opened the box from the side and gasped. "Oh, Ben!"

Rey pulled out a thin silver chain to reveal the center piece: it was her name, made out of pure silver.

Ben swallowed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she beamed.

"You do?" he sighed in relief. "I….made it."

"Did you?" she looked at her necklace and then back at him. "That makes me love it even more!"

Ben beamed at her. He had gone to the jewelry shop and asked for the finest piece of silver. Being the Crown Prince granted his request immediately. Ben had insisted on engraving her name himself; he listened intently to the instructions he was given, even when the whole process took him a week to finish. He was ultimately happy with the end result, despite the fact that the necklace was obviously made by an amateur as the edges weren't smooth and were slightly dented. Ben had originally wanted to wait until her birthday, but September was too far away.

"Can you please help me put it on?" she asked shyly, her cheeks regaining their color.

Ben nodded, he slowly took the necklace from Rey's small hands and then closed the fishhook clasp. He could see the color of her flush on the base of her jawline, slowly coloring her neck. Ben couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips on to her slim neck. It was as small, chaste kiss, but it ignited a hellish inferno in his body.

Remembering what they had just discussed about waiting, he moved away from her and she turned to face him completely. She was radiant as always, her smile brighter than the sun, her eyes glowing with such an intensity, like the sun's rays.

 _Sunlight…she's' sunlight._

"How does it look?" she asked sweetly.

"You look beautiful." Ben replied honestly, before he realized that she was talking about the necklace. "Oh! Uh, I wish I had done a better job."

To his surprise, Rey frowned. "No, I love it as is. I can see your hard work, Ben."

"You're too good to me, Rey." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"And I love you." She sighed happily. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Ben."

The doors of his study burst open and Poe walked in with a worried look Ben had never seen in his usually charming brother.

"Rey," he said shakily. "it's Obi-wan."

Fear crawled into his being as Rey moved to Poe.

"What happened?!"

"He's not breathing."

All three of them bolted out of Ben's study and headed straight to Obi-wan's room. Han and Leia were already there, a doctor named Kalonia, and a few nurses were present in the room as well. The old Jedi Master had a few more machines hooked up into him; a heart monitor, a larger respirator and an IV drip. Ben immediately brought Rey into his embrace, her head pressing into his chest.

"What happened?" Ben asked, Rey was shaking so much already.

"His heart gave out for a moment." Dr. Kalonia said. "He's stable now."

There was a foreboding sense of dread looming all around them. Looking over, Ben saw how Obi-wan's breathing was severely decreasing. His chest would rise very slowly, and it took several seconds for him to exhale. It was clear that he was at death's door. Ben searched through the Force and realized how the Jedi Master's Force signature was barely more than a flicker of light, like a candle slowly going out.

Ben felt Rey's shuddering gasps into his tunic before he felt her tears. He kissed the top of her hair, tightening his hold on her.

It was a later in the evening when Ben walked in to his mother's study, having let Rey stay by her ailing grandfather's side as she had asked him. Ben didn't like the idea of leaving his beloved Rey alone in this moment when she was so vulnerable, but he still respected her wishes, saying that he'd always be there for her. Leia was completely absorbed in typing something into her HoloPad, her brows creased in concentration, completely unaware of her son's presence.

Not that it was uncommon, Leia was often so busy that whenever she saw Ben it was like she was reminded that she did in fact, have a son. Ben cleared his throat to gain her attention, his mother looked up and once and her expression softened.

"Ben?" she asked softly as she stood up from her chair. "Did something happen?"

"What's gonna happen to Rey?" he asked quietly. "If Master Kenobi dies…she'll…be all…alone."

The last word felt like acid on his tongue, he'd never leave her alone, ever. An idea dawned on him at that moment.

"Mom," he said anxiously. "Can she stay here? With us?"

Leia exhaled deeply, and Ben dreaded her reply. "I wish we could, son. But the Hosnian System would still need a ruler."

"Can't the Senate appoint someone else?" Ben said, annoyed. They had so many damn Senators, they could easily find someone else. "She's only 14!"

"Your grandmother Padmé was only 14 when she was elected Queen of Naboo." Leia reminded him. "Are you saying that Rey wouldn't be able to lead her people?"

"No, that's not what I meant, Mom." He huffed frustratedly. "But Grandma still had her family alive, Rey…won't."

He balled up his fists as he willed himself not to cry at the mental image of Rey having to govern alone, without anyone to show her emotional support.

Leia walked around her desk and moved closer to him. "I sent a message to the Republic regarding this situation."

"What did they say?" he asked eagerly.

"They haven't replied yet." She said honestly. "I'm worried about her too, son. I also don't want her to feel alone, should the worst come to pass."

"Why would the Senate even dictate where she lives anyways?" Ben said acidly. "Isn't that too reminiscent of the Empire?"

Leia looked directly into her his eyes. "You're absolutely right, it is. Not to mention that as your bride-to-be, we are the next as family."

Ben felt a blush in his cheeks spread. "So don't we have a right to have her stay here with us?"

"I shall set a motion right now." Leia smiled, then she did something he hadn't anticipated. She hugged him. He towered over her, she was shorter than Rey, but still, he was wrapped in his mother's arms. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt her embrace, he must've been really young. But he leaned in nonetheless.

"Thank you, Mom." He whispered.

Leia looked up at him and said, "I know I'm not always around, but I love you, Ben. And I will do anything to see you _and_ Rey be happy."

Ben had to control himself as he felt tears gathering in his eyes at her words. His mother kissed his cheek and then let him go, slowly walking back to her desk. She picked up her HoloPad and began pressing something on the screen.

Ben knew his mother would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. If he had learned one very crucial thing about his mother was that Leia Organa wasn't one to give up without a fight. She would make sure that Rey would stay in Chandrila. He knew she would take care of the matter.

Ben walked out of her study to see Rey walking towards the library. Ben stared at her retreating form in confusion, why would she leave her grandfather alone? He sprinted after her, determined to see what was wrong. The main library doors where left ajar, enough for even him to enter without making any noise. With the exception of the moon's light entering through the large gothic-style windows, the library was dark and dreary. He walked around hoping to see her, when his ears caught the sound of soft sobbing coming from three rows over.

Sitting in a window seat, bathing in the purest moonlight, Rey sat holding a cushion, crying. Ben's heart ached at the sight, immediately gripped by a dire need to comfort her.

"Rey?" his voice was so soft, barely above a whisper.

She jumped slightly and looked up to see him, her tear-streaked cheeks, the light coloring of the softest shade of red, her eyes glowing from the pools in her eyes reflecting in the lunar rays. Ben immediately sat next to her, enveloping her in his loving embrace. He kissed the top of her hair, her forehead and the tip of her nose. He felt through the Force that her grandfather was still alive, but just barely.

"What am I gonna do?" she whimpered shakily. "If he's gone…I'll be…"

"You can stay with us." He said fervently. "I talked about it with my mom and she said that as my fiancé, we are considered your family."

Her sobs continued as her grip on his tunic tightened. Ben ran his fingers through her soft tresses, his other hand slowly making circling patterns on her upper back, still placing loving kisses on her forehead. They sat in silence for a few moments while her sobs subsided, her breathing steadied and she slowly pulled away to wipe her tears on the sleeve of her dress. He sat there, silently watching as she composed herself, her eyes slowly finding him.

"You're lucky, Ben." She said quietly.

Ben looked at her in surprise. "How?"

"You have your family with you." She said morosely. "Your mother, your father, your uncle, and Poe."

Ben looked outside, to the large silvery moon. "Not really."

"How can you not be?" she asked, disbelief lacing her voice. "They're here with you always."

Ben laughed joylessly. "They're rarely here, Rey."

"What do you mean?"

He felt her shifting in her seat as he closed his eyes. "It's a rare occasion that they're home. More often than not, it's a miracle to even see them. My mom's always in meetings with the Republic, the Senate or some senator. My dad's always either overseeing the military, or he's at the Academy with Poe. And my uncle's got his new Jedi Temple and his students."

"But…" Rey grabbed his hand, causing him to open his eyes to look at her. Her brows were furrowed in concern and confusion. "They're your family!"

Her tone clearly indicated that she wasn't as neglected as he was. Obi-wan dearly loved her and it showed. He exhaled. "Family doesn't always mean much."

"But they love you, Ben." She said bracingly, letting go of his hand and cupping his face. "I'm certain that they love you!"

If it hadn't been for the moment he just had with his mother not too long ago, he would've scoffed. His mother had enough love for him to at least show it, but his father barely even glanced in his direction anymore. And why should he? Han had the son he always wanted in Poe.

"It's fine." He said in a low voice. "It doesn't really matter to me. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." Rey said pressingly. "No one should ever feel alone, Ben."

Ben leaned in, capturing her lips for a moment, causing her to sigh. "As long as you're with me, I won't ever feel alone, Rey."

Rey smiled lovingly at him. "Especially when we have our own family someday."

Both of them blushed at her words, though they were true. He kissed her again, mindful of her words to take things slow, even when the fire within in him raged for more. After a couple of moments they broke apart to catch their breaths, smiling at each other.

"Moonlight." Rey said suddenly.

"Moonlight?" Ben echoed.

"You're like moonlight." She said softly. "I've been thinking all day about what I said earlier. You have the darkness, but light, too. The moon's light can't shine as beautiful as it does without the darkness surrounding it."

It was perfect, he had compared her earlier to sunlight and here she saw him as moonlight. They were perfect for each other. He loved her so much, his Sunlight.

"And you're sunlight, Rey." He said lovingly. "My beautiful, warm and bright Sunlight I love so much."

Rey blushed. "I love you, my Moonlight."

Ben wrapped her up in his arms and closed his eyes, as the two of them settled against the window seat's cushions, sleep looming over them.

Ben felt something jabbing his shoulder, slowly rousing him from his slumber. He moved and then felt a hand on his shoulder sliding down to his chest. He opened his eyes to the sight of his beloved Rey sleeping peacefully, her beautiful face pressed against his chest. He leaned his head against hers when he felt something jabbing his shoulder again.

Ben looked up and with a jolt he found his father looking down at him with an unamused expression. Nervousness flooded Ben when he realized that the sun was up and that he and Rey were cuddled up on a small space. They had slept together through the whole night, and likely Han was coming with his own conclusions as to what had happened.

 _No, he can't be serious! He can't honestly think that I'd do that!_

"Dad, we didn't do anything." Ben said in a low voice, hoping to not wake the sleeping beauty. "I swear we didn't."

To Ben's surprise, Han chuckled. "Well, that much is obvious. But it's still not appropriate behavior, Ben."

A small noise drew Ben's attention as Rey slowly moved away from him, sleep slowly leaving her as she yawned. Ben sat up, fighting to pull her back against him.

"Is it morning already?" she said groggily, wiping her eyes.

"It is." Han answered, causing her to snap into attention as her eyes widened in shock seeing him. "Now, I'll keep this a secret and say that you both slept in your rooms, but don't. Let. It. Happen. Again."

Both teenagers nodded gravely as they stood up and followed Han out of the library. Ben wondered if no one else had really noticed how neither he nor Rey had retreated to their own chambers the previous night, but he decided to keep faith that his father wouldn't breathe a word to anyone, especially to uphold Rey's honor. Even though nothing perverse had taken place, gossip usually spread like wildfire, and it was best to keep it from even starting. Ben shuddered at the thought of anyone daring to taint her purity with ill-informed thoughts that weren't true.

Her smaller hand found his large one, enlacing their fingers together. Ben looked over at her, noticing how nervous Rey looked. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she smiled slightly.

"How's Grandpa?" Rey asked Han nervously.

"He's doing a bit better this morning." Han smiled at her before looking at Ben. "I was looking for you, son."

Ben's brows rose to his hairline in surprise. "What for, Dad?"

"I need you to come with me to Coruscant to pick up something important."

Ben nearly stopped walking at that. Han hadn't taken him on the Falcon anywhere in about 3 years. What could be so important that Han wanted Ben to go with him? And leave Rey alone?

"Uh, why?" Ben blurted.

Han turned to face his son, it was now that Ben realized that his father's age was beginning to show. There were fine lines in his forehead and crow's feet around his eyes. Ben always knew that his father was 10 or so years older than his mother, but it hasn't dawned on Ben until now that Han was getting in on the years.

Han sighed. "If you'd rather not spend time with your old man you can just say so."

Ben felt guilty, so he quickly said, "It's not that, Dad. I just don't want to leave Rey alone."

"I'll be fine, Ben." Rey said firmly, adding a soft smile for good measure. "Really!"

Ben wasn't sure, but if Han wanted Ben to go with him, it was probably for a reason.

"Okay..." Ben kissed her forehead, feeling awkward about kissing her on the lips in front of his father.

Rey smiled and walked away towards her room, Ben looked at Han who was looking right at him with a raised brow. Ben felt his cheeks burn.

About an hour later Ben had showered and changed his clothes. He sat on the co-pilot seat, his father's first mate Chewie was already training the new recruits back at the Academy.

Ben glanced over at his father and then looked ahead into space. "What's the real reason you're bringing me?"

"We're going to get a special respirator for Obi-wan." Han said gruffly. "He and Rey are gonna head back to Hosnian Prime tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?" Ben asked, startled. "Summer isn't over yet!"

"Ben, Obi-wan is dying." Han said in a low voice. "He wants to pass on in his own home, but moving him without that machine will kill him."

Ben sat quietly in his seat for a moment. "Can I stay with Rey, then? I don't want her to be alone…when he passes…"

Han stared at him for a moment then nodded. "She'll need you by her side, son. You should depart in a couple of days, let them get situated first, okay?"

"Thank you, Dad."

* * *

It had been around nearly 4 hours since Han and Ben had left. Rey had had lunch in her grandpa's room, watching him sleep. He didn't look like the wise, caring and strong man she had known all her life. Rey came to realize that her grandfather would not get to witness her wedding, nor the day she would become a mother. It caused a deep pain to bloom in her chest, her heart wrenching at the thought that he wouldn't walk her down the aisle to deliver to Ben. He wouldn't be there to offer her advice, be a shoulder to cry on…

She fiddled around with the necklace Ben had made for her. She loved it so much, even more so because he used his own hands, rather than have the jeweler make it.

Ben was truly the love of her life. She may only be 14, but she's loved Ben Solo since she could remember. She had loved him as her best friend, but after she turned 12, it all began to change...into something much more. Something she felt was bigger than her, and it had scared her.

She had worried for so long that he wouldn't feel the way she felt for him. That Ben would never love her, that he'd only marry her because he was the future king.

But that wasn't a problem, he loved her more than she had dared to hope for. She had read some of his poems he'd written for her, for _her._ Written with all of _his_ love.

She missed him, so much. Leia had told her why Ben and Han had left. It left her feeling hollow...that the reality of losing her last remaining relative would soon part, leaving Rey all alone.

There was a soft rapt at the door when a maid peeked in. "Lady Rey? The Prince is here."

Rey got up from her seat and walked out of the room, seeing the respirator machine. It looked like a giant glass cocoon, there was a tube that hooked up to a monitor, and Rey felt the air in her lungs evaporate.

Rey felt a large hand on the small of her back and she instantly knew who it was. She leaned into Ben's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. This was her heaven, the place where she felt the safest. Her home, her sanctuary.

"What time are you leaving?" He asked.

Rey shrugged, she honestly didn't know. She didn't want any of this happening. She kept hoping that it was all a horrible nightmare.

"I'm gonna go stay with you, Rey." Ben said softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes gathering tears. "You are?"

Ben nodded. "I'll be departing in a few days after you leave. But I am staying with you, my love."

They shared a tender kiss when there was a noise from behind them; Obi-wan was inside his new incubator, the monitor beeping steadily as his heart was still beating. Rey let out a sob she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Rey." Ben said, pulling away from her. He had a small box in his hand that she hasn't noticed until now. He opened it and held up and a small moon and sun charms.

Rey gasped. "Ben...are those…?"

"One for each of us." He smiled. He gave her the moon charm. "I will keep the sun with me, because you're my sunlight."

"And you're my moonlight." She said brightly, despite the tears streaming down her face. She took the coin sized moon charm and quickly and hooked it onto her necklace, next to the piece with her name.

"Rey, it's time to go." Han said kindly.

Rey nodded, Ben took her hand and the two walked together, towards the landing hangar where their vessel, to head home. When her grandpa was safely secured onto the ship, Rey turned to look up at Ben, her eyes silently pleading him to leave with her now.

His dark eyes softened as he ran his free hand through her hair. "Wait for me, Rey. It'll only be a couple of days. 2 at most."

She slowly nodded as her tears cascaded down her cheeks. "You promise?"

"I promise you." Ben leaned down and kissed her with such fervor that it caused that now familiar heat to pool at her core, despite her building fear.

"I love you, my Moonlight." Rey said breathlessly.

Ben smiled softly. "I love you, my Sunlight."

"Rey?" called Han. When she looked at her future father-in-law, he gestured over to her seat on the vessel and Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. She walked up the ramp, giving Han a quick hug. "We'll see you in a couple of days, kid."

Rey nodded. "Thank you, Han."

He smiled and she fastened herself into her seat. The captain began to indicate that the back of their vessel was about to get ready for takeoff; Rey looked out her window, seeing Ben and Han standing away at the hangar area, as the vessel began to lift up to the air.

She touched her necklace as the sun's rays shone right over her beloved Ben, blocking her view as the vessel began to pick up speed, moving away from Hanna City Palace. She closed her eyes for a moment and then exhaled shakily.

"Preparing to make the jump to lightspeed." The pilot announced.

Rey opened her eyes to see that the vessel was flying over the rural area of Chandrila, the verdant hues of it's vast forests creating as sea of green amidst the few little homes scattered about the land. Rey heard the hum of the vessel as the jump began when they were struck with a massive blast, throwing Rey out of her seat. A loud alarm ran while a flashing red light illuminated the interior.

"Mayday, mayday!" the pilot announced. "Direct hit, direct hit!"

Another alarm ran right next to Rey and she looked over to her side; her grandfather's respirator was beeping loudly as his heart rate increased. Rey barely picked herself up when they were hit again causing them to speed downwards into a freefall, directly into the ground. Rey held on to her grandfather's machine to steady herself as the vessel crashed right into the forest; the vessel split apart and several branches broke through the windows. Rey's screams were drowned out by the sounds of their vessel breaking and being split in every direction.

When what was left of the vessel skidded to a halt, Rey coughed and tried to stand only to feel her whole body aching. Her vision was tainted in red, she could only assume she was bleeding. She realized that the beeping from her grandfather's machine had stopped, causing her to push herself up despite the searing pain she felt.

The glass cocoon was completely shattered, the tube that had connected to his breathing mask was destroyed, and his chest was rising and falling too fast. His eyes were wide open as he looked directly at her, panic clearly reflecting.

"Grandpa…" she croaked. She attempted to open the remainder of the glass cocoon to free him but the unit wasn't on. The button didn't even appear.

"No." he said in a strained voice. "Go…save…yourself."

"No," she said, her tears blending with the blood, blurring her vision. "I'm not leaving you."

"Go…" he repeated. "Find…Ben…don't…let…them…get you…"

"Them?" Rey repeated. "Who's them?"

Her answer came in the form of a blaster fire shooting Obi-wan right in the center of his forehead. Rey screamed in terror when a hand pulled her arm; she looked up and to her horror, she saw a Stormtrooper. He pulled her out into the woods and harshly threw her into the ground, her ears picking up the sounds of other Stormtroopers chatting amongst themselves.

"We have the girl, as per the Supreme Leader's order." One of them said.

"Inform him at once." Another replied. "The girl is to be brought to him alive."

"Sir."

Rey blinked rapidly and looked behind her; she saw a path in the woods, it could potentially lead to one of those small houses she had seen, she could get help from someone. She looked back up at the Stormtroopers, they were far too involved in contacting that leader of theirs to really pay attention to her. Perhaps her wound looked more serious. Either way, she only had one chance, so she wiped the blood and tears from her eyes.

Rey slowly stood up, careful to not alert them to her movements, then carefully walked backwards, her eyes still on the group, there were at least 5 of them. She didn't see the raised tree root behind her and she fell on her backside, yelping loudly.

"What the-?"

"After her!"

Rey stood up and bolted as fast as she could into the depths of the forest. More blaster fire barely missed her and hit the trees near her as she sped on, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She didn't know which way to go, her only instinct was to keep going forward, to survive. She came to a clearing in the middle of the woods, panting loudly. She looked in every direction, hoping to see that path again, but all se saw were nothing but trees. Rey could hear the blaster fire continuing, the voices coming in her direction.

Rey ran in a direction when she picked up another sound: water. Rey followed it, her whole body aching but still feeling a burst of adrenaline as she ran. She ran to her right, her feet brought her to a large and imposing waterfall, it was clear as she looked up that if anyone fell from the top of the waterfall, death was a guarantee. Rey took the direction to keep heading downstream, where the river ended had to be where people dwelled. She had to find someone, help. A way to get back to-

A blast of heat hit her shoulder, the impact caused her to fall into the river. The current carried her away, her consciousness slowly slipping away into the darkness.

 _Ben…_

* * *

Ben had walked into his mother's study, his father right behind him, his mother sitting behind her desk, as always.

"Has the Senate replied?" Ben asked at once.

Leia peered at him with an odd mixture of amusement and seriousness. "They have, they want to deliberate."

"What's there to discuss?" Han asked as he sat on the edge of Leia's desk. "Rey's marrying our son, so therefore, we're family. The end."

"I agree," Leia said pointedly. "I even suggested that Senator Jebel take over the government, he'll do a fine job."

Ben opened his mouth to talk when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force, like a flickering light was extinguished. The Dark Side hummed far too loudly for Ben's comfort and he gasped for air.

 **It's over, my boy. No more of that nuisance.**

"What's wrong, son?" Han asked as he place a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Th-the Force…" Ben shuddered. "Something's happened…"

 _That flicker of light…Master Kenobi! REY!_

"Rey!" Ben gasped.

"What?" Leia asked as she ran to her son's side. "Ben, what's wrong with Rey?"

"Master Kenobi's Force signature," Ben heaved. "it's gone, Mom!"

"How…?" Han began when Ben pulled away from his grasp.

"Rey's in danger! Something happened and she needs me!"

"Wait, son-"

"SHE NEEDS ME! I'M NOT STAYING HERE!"

The door flew open when one of the hangar technicians entered, her face marked in panic. "Your Highness, we received an emergency transmission from the Satine!"

Ben felt his whole world slowly crumbling apart, his knees felt weak as his breathing became ragged.

"What happened?!" Han barked.

"I don't know, sir." The technician replied earnestly. "The location of the transmission came near the Emerald River."

Ben didn't need to hear more, his Rey needed him and every minute spent here was a minute wasted. He had to find her. Now.

Ben bolted out of his mother's study, the voices of his parents calling out to him to wait. But he refused to wait. He ran as fast as he could to the hangar; he had to find a ship, or even a speeder. Upon entering the Navigation Center, the employees were startled to see him.

"I need a ship, NOW!" he yelled at all of them.

"Sir!" one snapped into a salute. "All of our ships are out at training for the military rounds."

"All of them?!" Ben barked. "Every single one?!"

"We have an old Y-wing starfighter, sir…"

"I'll take it!" Ben snapped. "Prepare the coordinates to the location of the distress signal that from the Satine!"

"Yes, my Prince!"

A mechanical door opened and Ben ran into the small air dock, the old ship had washed off looking yellow paint, but it began humming to life as the air dock port began opening. Ben got into the cockpit, hit the necessary switches and buttons. He flew out of the air dock immediately, his mind reeling with the need to find Rey. He pressed the button for the thrusters; the ship groaning from being pushed to its limits.

"Come on!" Ben growled. "COME ON!"

It took nearly 20 minutes to get to where he needed, the ship had barely touched the grassy earth when he jumped, immediately noticing a gaggle of villagers had gathered near the wreck.

Ben's heart sank; the Satine was in pieces of various sizes and the villagers looked horrified at the sight before them. Ben neared and his body shook with shock.

Obi-wan was dead. A clear blaster shot to the center of his forehead.

"No…"

 _WHERE'S REY?_

The villagers' took notice of his presence and gasped various forms of acknowledgment, but Ben didn't respond to any of them.

"Where is she…" he barely recognized his own voice, it sounded so fractured.

"My Prince?" a man asked.

"Rey!" Ben snapped. "Where is Rey?!"

"I don't know, sir!"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" he roared, causing everyone near him to jump away from him. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"BEN!"

Ben whirled around to see his father approaching him, the Falcon had already landed behind him. Several soldiers from the Royal Army were running out of the ship's interior, and to Ben's surprise, so did Poe.

"What happened?!" Poe asked worriedly as he approached his much taller brother.

"He's dead…" Ben said shakily. "Master Obi-wan…is dead."

"Maker…" Poe shuddered. "Where's Rey?"

"I don't know." Ben felt his lungs constrict. "Help me, please help me find her…"

"Of course." Poe said firmly. "I'm sure she's just hiding somewhere in the woods."

The two brothers and several soldiers set off running into the woods, calling out to his dear Rey. Ben reached into the Force in the vain hope of being able to locate her, but since she never presented her signature, it was pointless.

"REY!" Ben roared. "REY!"

He nearly tripped on a raised root when his eyes caught the glimmer of something shining on the ground. Ben bent down to see what was causing such a bright reflection when his heart nearly stopped: it was her moon charm. The very same one he had just given her only an hour ago. Ben picked it up and ran straight ahead, screaming her name.

He stopped when he came to a small clearing in the woods, his ears detecting the sound of water nearby. The Emerald River, he realized. Ben ran to his left side, following the sounds hoping to see a sign of her. When he came to the river, he saw that the water was relatively calm. He looked around in every direction but didn't see her.

"REY!"

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind he turned, his heart leaping in hopes of seeing her.

"Did you find her?" Poe asked as his gaze looked everywhere.

Ben's heart ached all over again. "No, but I did find this."

He showed Poe the moon charm, noting his brother's confusion.

"This is hers…?" Poe asked as he examined the small charm.

"I gave it to her before she left." Ben answered. "Poe, we need to go to the other side of the river. She could've easily crossed from here, look."

He signaled at the water's current, with Poe nodding in agreement.

"Ben! Poe!"

The two brothers turned to see Han approaching them with a dozen soldiers behind him.

"One of the villagers described seeing a girl run towards the river." Han said. "His description was an exact match for Rey."

"Dad, she had to have crossed the river." Ben said at once. "The water is calm and shallow. We need to find her now!"

"We will, son." Han said in a calm voice. "I need you to keep a calm head, okay?"

"How can I stay calm when she's lost?!" Ben fumed. "She's scared or maybe even hurt!"

"I know, Ben!" Han raised his voice. "But if you can't stay calm then you're not gonna be able to find her!"

Han turned to various soldiers and motioned for them to cross the river, Ben and Poe walked further up stream looking for any sign of her. The ground beneath them was soft, leaving their footprints behind.

The minutes trickled on to hours, the sun was now lowering into the horizon, the sky above tinted in orange and red hues. And with every passing moment, Ben's despair grew. The soldiers had come back and reported that none of the villagers on the other side of the river had seen Rey. No one knew what had happened to her after she had ran into the woods.

"Ben…" Han began in a low voice.

"Don't." Ben hissed.

"We need to go home."

"No. I'm not leaving until I find her."

"Ben…" Poe said slowly. "We can conduct an aerial search tomorrow."

"I'm. Not. Leaving."

"Son-"

"I SAID NO!" Ben's outburst echoed so loudly that several birds flew away from the area.

"Sir!" A soldier came bounding up to them followed by a little girl. "This child saw Lady Rey!"

"Where?!" Ben said frantically.

The little girl jumped and she hid behind the soldier. "I saw a girl in the water…"

Ben's heart stopped. "W-where…?"

The girl pointed in the downstream direction.

 _No…please, no._

Without thinking, Ben ran forward in the direction the girl pointed to. He noticed that the further he moved downstream, the more turbulent the water was. But still he kept running, he didn't care where he was going, he had to find his beloved Rey. Every cell in his body yearned for her, _needed_ her in his arms, to lose himself in her eyes and to feel her lips. Maker, he had to find her, he'd die if anything happened to her.

Ben was stopped abruptly when he a hand pulled him by the arm. Ben blinked to see Han looking terrified, Poe right behind him with the same expression.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" Han yelled in a panicked voice.

"What?" Ben gasped incredulously. "I have to find Rey!"

"Not if you die, you're not!" Poe said worriedly.

Ben was about to ask what the hell he meant by that statement when he looked around and realized that he was at the edge of a waterfall. Ben blanched; the drop was way too steep, easily at least 50 foot.

Lethal, impossible to survive…

 _No…_

"Ben…" Han began, his voice sounded distant.

 _No._

"Ben…" Poe said morosely.

"No!" Ben pulled away from his father's hold on his arm. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

He fell to his knees, tears cascading down his face, his heart heavy. He left out a noise that was foreign to him, but yet it wasn't. it was akin to a dying animal, grief taking hold of him.

Rey, beautiful, wonderful and bright as sunlight…

"REEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

* * *

 **Please don't hurt me...**


End file.
